Family Drama
by lexjl
Summary: Will is out with his brother Aaron, what happens when they run into David Rossi daughters, Emily and Jennifer and family secrets come out. Emily/Aaron, JJ/Will. I don't own any thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry the first chapter is short. Read and review, let me know what you think.**

He watched her dance with her friend, he couldn't help but stare there was something about her; both of the women were pretty, but she had a look on innocence's in her eyes. He could take his eyes off of her.

"Find something you like, little brother?" Aaron asked

"Just looking around." Will answered

"Which one are you staring at?" Aaron

Will looked at him; his brother should be out with his wife not watching him.

"The blonde, shouldn't you be with Haley." Will

"She found someone to entertain her. The brunette is Emily Rossi, we're friends." Aaron

"Should I ask what kind of friends? Who's the blonde?" Will

"That might be her sister, I am not sure. We are friends. We happen to have some of same classes; she's fun to be around." Aaron

"What is going on with you and Haley?" Will still staring at the women

"We both know that we only got married because she got pregnant. I love Ashley more than anything in this world but I wish we wouldn't have gotten married." Aaron admitted

"Then why?" Will, noticing his sister-in-law approaching them

"Every time I bring it up, she threatens to take Ashley away." Aaron

"I thought you were leaving." Haley looking at Aaron

"Don't worry. Go do whatever it is you what to do." Aaron

"It's kind of hard to do that with you here." Haley

"Come on Aaron, I am done with my beer." Will

He had watched Emily and her friend walk out the door and Haley was working his nerves.

"Let's go. Haley, I'll see you when I see you." Aaron

/

Outside

"Emily, what are we waiting on?" JJ asked

"Did you see the guy staring at you?" Emily

"I saw several staring at us." JJ rolling her eyes

"Okay smartass, now I know for sure you're David Rossi's daughter. The one at the bar, I know his friend and I think they'll be out soon." Emily

"How do you know him?" JJ doubting her sister

"We have classes together and have hung out. Aaron's a good friend." Emily

"And the women who looked pissed because he was there." JJ

"Short version." Emily

"Fine" JJ

"That was his wife Haley, they got married because she got pregnant and now they have a little girl. He has tried to get Haley to get a divorce but she threats to leave with their daughter." Emily

"Em, that sounds like the same story that got David Rossi a second daughter." JJ, mad that this guy was using her sister.

"First we think that there is only two of us, with Dad you really never know. Secondly, she is the one that told me that he has asked her for a divorce and that she won't give him one. Third, she wanted him to leave so she could hookup with someone." Emily noticing the men coming out of the bar

"Jen, give him a chance. I swear he's not David Rossi Jr." Emily

"I'll try." JJ

Emily knew her sister was over cautious not that Emily blamed her, but she trusted Aaron.

/

"Not having any fun." Aaron has he approached the two women

"Please you know I have fun where ever I go." Emily laughing

"Emily Rossi this is my brother William LaMontagne." Aaron

"Nice to meet you." Will

"You too, this is my baby sister, Jennifer." Emily laughing

"It's nice to meet both of you." JJ smiling

"So it's true the legendary David Rossi has two daughters." Aaron

"Depends on what day of the week you ask him." JJ

"Where you two headed?" Emily asked

"Not really sure anywhere but here." Aaron

"We were going to go to The Barge; would you like to join us?" Emily

"Em, I am not old enough to get into The Barge." JJ

"Emily please tell me you are not promoting underage drinking." Aaron

"She's legal, just not twenty one for another week. Jen it's time you learn how to use the name Rossi to get into places." Emily

"If you say so but I am not calling him if we get into trouble." JJ

"You two coming or not." Emily, looking at Aaron and Will

"Sure why not?" Will

"Let's go." Aaron, walking next to Emily.

/

"Do you go to school here?" JJ asked looking at Will

"No but I am thinking about transferring." Will

"What's your major?" JJ

"Law, much like Aarons." Will laughing

Emily and Aaron had started walking ahead of them, JJ noticing that the farther they got away from the bar the closer they got to each other.

"You look worried." Will

"She doesn't think before she does things, at least not completely. I am worried about her getting hurt." JJ

"It's a strange situation but I think he really does like her." Will

"No offense but he's married." JJ

"I know and that should make a difference. Aaron married Haley to please our parents and he didn't want his child growing up without a father." Will

"Then they should be honoring the vows they took." JJ annoyed

"Jennifer I didn't mean to upset you. I agree with you but it's neither of our places to tell them what to do." Will

"It's Jen or JJ and I am sorry that topic is a sore subject for me. Is it William or do you prefer something else?" JJ

"Will please. I think we're here and this doesn't seem to be your type of fun." Will

"I grew up in a small town, this is overwhelming." JJ

/

"Emily this place is packed." JJ protesting

"What else would you like to do?" Aaron

"Anything but this" JJ

"Throw out some ideas little sister or we go in." Emily

"You know this place better than I do." JJ

"And you don't want to go in." Emily

"David is in Europe for the next week with wife number 10, why don't we go back there? We can stop and get some food and drinks." JJ

"It's wife number 3 not 10 and the pool is there too." Emily laughing

"Right. Are you guys okay with that?" JJ

"Sure, I only see one problem with it." Aaron

"What's that?" Emily

"We don't have trunks with us." Aaron

"Maybe you won't need them." Emily laughing

"There are plenty brand new pairs in the pool house." JJ rolling her eyes

"Let's go then." Will

"The car is on its way." Emily


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later they were walking into the big house.

"We should probably keep this to the pool house." Emily

"You afraid he's going to realize that we had guys here." JJ

"That and he will notice if anything is out of place." Emily

"Sounds like a plan." Aaron

They all walked out back, heading towards the pool house.

"I think Will likes Jennifer." Aaron told Emily

"She prefers Jen or JJ and I think she likes him too." Emily

"Stop whispering Emily." JJ

"We are not whispering." Emily told her sister

"This yard is huge." Will

"Yeah, he has a pool and hot tub." JJ

"I'm thinking hot tub." Emily

"That sounds nice." Aaron

"JJ what about you?" Emily

"Think I'll sit both out." JJ

"You're not going to join us?" Will asked

"Yeah, I just don't think I am getting in." JJ

"Yes, you are." Emily opening the door

"Boys there is the room that has all the trunks, find ones you like. We are going to change and meet you at the hot tub." Emily

/

JJ and Emily's room

"Emily, I can't." JJ putting her hands over her stomach

"You can. Jen, you are beautiful and no one is going to say anything." Emily

"They may not say anything but they will stare and I'm not." JJ

"What happen to you wasn't fair, it should've been me. But it gave me a sister and those scars don't define who you are." Emily

"It should not have been either of us. I like Will, I mean I am comfortable around him and I don't flinch when he gets close to me. When he sees all these scars, do you really think he won't have questions." JJ

"He might but he is also going to see how strong you are and that you are beautiful both inside and out." Emily hugging her sister

"Fine, but I am taking wearing a tank top." JJ

"Thank you." Emily

/

Will and Aaron

"What do you think that was about?" Will asked

"I am not sure. I do know that until a year or two ago they didn't know each other. JJ was raised by her mother and stepfather. She didn't even know David Rossi was her dad." Aaron

"How did she find out?" Will asked

"Emily wouldn't go into details, so I am not really sure." Aaron, lying he knew most of the story but it wasn't his to tell.

"That must have been one hell of a shock. David Rossi is your father and now you have a sister." Will

"I think JJ and Emily get along better than she does with their dad." Aaron

"That's why they seem like two completely different people." Will

"Yeah, they were raised in two completely different places." Aaron

"Are you worried about Haley? It seems you really like Emily." Will

"No and yes, when I took Ashley to mom and pop I explained to them what was really going on. Pop said he would help me get a divorce and custody of Ashley. Haley hasn't called or even asked about her since she's been gone." Aaron

"Are you going to tell Haley?" Will

"Yes, but only after Pop tells me too. I sound like a little kid but I know that she will take Ashley and leave." Aaron

"Have you told Emily?" Will

"Not yet, you ready" Aaron

"Yeah, let's go." Will

/

JJ and Emily were already in the hot tub

"We were beginning to think that you two changed your mind." Emily watching Aaron climb in

"And leave two beautiful women out here alone. That wouldn't happen." Will climbing in

"So should we ask what the two of you were doing, I mean you are from the south." Emily

"That was wrong." Aaron

"And gross." JJ

"We brought out beers, do you two want one?" Emily

"Yeah, thanks." Aaron, watching as Emily leaned over the hot tub.

"You should keep your eyes in your head." Will

JJ shook her head and laughed.

"JJ, are you planning on going to school here." Aaron asked

"Right now I am going to the University of Pittsburgh and playing soccer, so I don't think so." JJ

"Soccer, that's a rough sport." Will

"It's fun and how I got to college." JJ

JJ noticed the confused looked on both men's face.

"I got a scholarship." JJ

"She doesn't want to owe good ole dad anything." Emily

"Will, are you transferring?" Emily

"Yeah, the law program is a lot better here and then I get to see Ashley more." Will, before he really thought about it.

JJ had forgotten about Aaron's daughter and assumed he was talking about his girlfriend. Emily watched her sisters face, realizing what was going through her head, she was happy that JJ was comfortable around Will.

"Aaron I forgot did you get Ashley to your mom and dads." Emily

"Yes, she is now being spoiled by her grandparents and apparently pretty soon all the time by her Uncle Will." Aaron

"That's because she's cute like her Uncle." Will

"Right" Aaron

Emily watched JJ relax a little.

"Where in the south are you from?" JJ

"New Orleans" Will and Aaron

"What about you?" Will

"A small town in Pennsylvania" JJ smiling

"JJ, did you decide on a major?" Emily

"I think communication. What about you?" JJ

"No, I thought about throwing dad for a loop and telling him I wanted to be a profiler too." Emily

"Let me know when you do so I can be on the other side of the country." JJ

"He doesn't want either of you to follow in his shoes?" Aaron

"Profiling is not for girls." JJ rolling her eyes

"And it is definitely not for David Rossi's daughters." Emily laughing

"So, he's over protective." Will

"That's an understatement; I am getting in the pool. Anyone want to join me?" Emily

"I think I will." Aaron

"I'll stay here." JJ

"I'll keep Jen company." Will

/

Aaron and Emily both jumped into the pool.

"Should we leave them alone?" Aaron

"They are both adults and Jen said she was comfortable around him." Emily as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"I thought we agreed to be just friends, until I can get a divorce." Aaron

"We did but I really missed you and it's not like you have been keep secrets from me." Emily

"I haven't told you that my dad agreed to help me get a divorce and custody of Ashley." Aaron

"That's great." Emily kissing him

"Emily, I don't want you to feel like you are being used or that you're a dirty secret." Aaron

"I don't feel like either of those things. I really do like you and I know that Ashley goes along with you." Emily looking at him

He watched her look up at the hot tub and then back at him.

"Do you want to get back in?" Aaron

"No, they seem to like each other." Emily

"But you are worried about her." Aaron

"JJ doesn't trust many guys." Emily

"It can't be easy for her." Aaron

"Did you tell Will?" Emily now worried

"No, it's not my story to tell. Is that why she didn't want to get in the hot tub?" Aaron

"Yeah, when I told you how we found out that we were sisters I left out some parts." Emily admitted

"You can talk if you want, I won't say anything to anyone." Aaron

Emily looked back at JJ then at Aaron.

"Okay, let's go over here." Emily swimming towards the shallow end of the pool


	3. Chapter 3

JJ and Will

"Tell me more about you." Will curious about her

"Like what?" JJ

"Do you have a boyfriend? Any other siblings?" Will smiling

"No to the boyfriend and yes, I have a brother and another sister." JJ

"How did you ended up playing soccer?" Will

"My dad, he said I could never sit still so he signed me up when I was about six and I have been playing ever sense." JJ

"What about you?" JJ asked

"What about me?" Will

"Do you play any sports? Is Aaron your only brother?" JJ

"I play football and baseball. No, we have younger brother, Spencer." Will

"Do you have a girlfriend?" JJ

"No but I am trying to work on that right now." Will smiling

JJ shook her head and laughed

"You are a flirt." JJ

"Yeah and you are different from any girl I have ever met." Will

"What makes you think that?" JJ

"Your eyes, there is something about them." Will

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I am not looking for a boyfriend or a hookup." JJ

"You could use another friend." Will

"Do you want to be friends because of me or because David Rossi scored with my mom?" JJ

"Because of you, Jen I could care less who your parents are. Are your other siblings going to school to?" Will

"No, my brother is a cop and my other sister died when I was twelve." JJ

"I am sorry. They are older than you." Will now confused

"Yeah and I am not sure why I'm about to explain this to you. My mom and dad separated for a couple of months during that time my mom met David Rossi and was swept off her feet. She found out she was pregnant with me two weeks after she got back with my dad and he agreed to raise me like I was his. Although they told Dave and twice a year we got nice gifts from Uncle Dave, I didn't find out the truth until almost two years ago." JJ

"Wow, no wonder you thought Aaron was using Emily." Will

"I told you it was a sore subject." JJ

"I would say so. How does your dad feel about you know the truth?" Will

"He passed away four years ago. Everyone knew the truth but me and Emily." JJ

"How did the two of you find out?" Will

JJ tensed up and crossed her hands over her stomach.

"You don't have to tell me. I asked Aaron and he said Emily never would go into detail." Will

"We just didn't find out the best way. Will you have to promise that you won't tell anybody including Aaron, if I tell you." JJ

"I promise you." Will looking straight in her eyes.

/

Emily finished telling Aaron the story before she looked up at him.

"Wow" Aaron

"She saved my life." Emily

"Emily, it sounds like you both saved each other." Aaron

"JJ really took the blunt of everything, she had no idea that David Rossi was her father and every time she denied the fact, it only got worse." Emily tears in her eyes

"She's tough and one hell of a fighter. So are you." Aaron

"He feels guilty and keeps trying to win her over. I just want her to feel safe in her own skin." Emily

"What about you? How do you feel?" Aaron

"When I am with you safe and whole again, you gave me that. When I am with JJ, I am grateful that she is my sister." Emily

"I am sure she feels the same way about you." Aaron hugging Emily

"I wish she would feel whole again." Emily whispered

/

JJ and Will

"Jen, I promise." Will

"Emily and I met and both found out the truth because some crazy person decided to pay David back for helping catch is brother. He kidnapped both of us while he was on case with his team. I remember him telling us that he wanted David to pay for his brothers and the best way to do that was to take his daughters." JJ pausing

"I denied that I was his daughter, Emily told him she was his only daughter and didn't know who I was. He didn't believe us that's when he started with." JJ stopping

"I promise your safe now." Will whispered

"He started with the screwdriver, every time I would deny it he would stab me with it and first they weren't very deep but the madder he got the deeper they got. I wish he would have stopped there because that was the easy part." JJ taking a deep breath

"I was close with my sister before she died, so when he kept insisting that Em and I was sister even though she is older, I felt protective. So when he went to go after her on the second or third day, I made him mad so that he would come after me. He ended up" JJ stopped

"It's okay. If you don't want to finish you don't have to." Will

She looked at him scared, afraid he wouldn't want to be around her anymore.

"I am not going anywhere." Will almost like he could read her thoughts

"He ended up trying to rape me before the famous BAU team busted in. I was stabbed twenty times; my stomach and abs are covered in scars; that's why I didn't want to get into the bathing suit. Most people would be worried about being alone with a guy after all that, me I worry about what you were going to think about the scars." JJ

"I think that you are beautiful and one hell of survivor." Will

"You haven't seen the scars, so you don't really know." JJ whispered

"No, but you are beautiful and that's not going to change because of some scars." Will told her

"You're the first person I have told what happen other than my mom and David. Thank you." JJ

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me." Will

"It's weird we have only know each other for a couple of hours but I really do trust you and feel like we have known each other for a long time." JJ

"That's because we were meant to be." Will

JJ started laughing.

/

"You two sound like you are having fun." Emily as she climbed back into the hot tub

"Will here is a flirt." JJ not noticing the lights in the house come on

"It's the southern charm, tell them Aaron." Will

"Will is full of southern charm." Aaron rolling his eyes

"You okay?" Emily looking at JJ

"Yeah a lot better and you?" JJ

Before Emily could answer, they all heard him.

"What I would like to know is what the hell is going on? Emily, Jennifer who the hell are these two boys." Dave Rossi

JJ and Emily both turned around, saying that David Rossi was overprotective really was an understatement, he wanted both girls to have body guards but neither would agree to it.

"You aren't supposed to be home for another week." Emily

"David, calm down they're friends." JJ

"First, it's Dad. Second, Erin wasn't feeling well so we came home. Third, Emily you know better to have a party in the house." Dave

"We aren't having a party." Emily protested

"Maybe you should take her to rehab that might make her feel better. We weren't in the big house but long enough to walk through and David two friends does not classify a party." JJ

"Young men it's time for you to change and leave." Dave

Emily and JJ watched Will and Aaron climb out of the hot tub, neither of them sure what to do. JJ looked back at Dave he was smirking.

"Emily tonight was fun but I am leaving." JJ standing up

"Where are you going?" Emily, almost in shock

JJ watched Will turn around and look at her.

"The two of you need a ride back into town, I have my car." JJ

"Oh no you don't young lady." Dave

"I am an adult and you can't tell me what to do." JJ getting out of the hot tub

"I can, I am your father and I will not let some crazy person take you again." Dave

Emily couldn't believe he brought that up and by the look on JJ's face neither could she.

"You are not my father, my father died four years ago. You are the person who just happened to screw my mom at the wrong time. Not everyone is some pyscho trying to get back at you; that was your fault not mine or Emily's. After I leave here I never want to see you again." JJ walking away, she didn't stop to look at Will or Aaron

"Jennifer" Dave yelled

"You crossed the line and you know you did. She doesn't want you to tell her what to do or who she can or can't be friends and she sure the hell doesn't want you to replace the father that she already had." Emily getting out

"Where are you going?" Dave

"We are going to go talk to her and hopefully calm her down or you just blew it with her and I won't lose my sister." Emily walking towards Will and Aaron.

"You two follow me." Emily looking at them

Will and Aaron did what Emily said and followed her into the pool house.

Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

JJ was grabbing up her things, she had already changed, when they walked into the house.

"Don't Emily; you know he crossed the line." JJ before Emily could say anything but she knew Emily would try to calm her down.

"I know he did and so does he but Jen he doesn't know how to act any other way." Emily

"It's not my fault that he is an over grown boy who doesn't know how to control his temper. It's not my fault that he jumps to conclusions and then doesn't listen." JJ as she threw her bathing suit into her bag

"Your right on all those things, he loves you he really does but he's an ass who has control problems. I don't want to lose you either." Emily

"And you won't. I don't want to lose what we have built either but I don't want to see him." JJ

"But eventually that will come between us." Emily pleading with her

"JJ, Can I say something?" Aaron

"You can but it doesn't mean that I am going to change my mind." JJ

"Emily has told me some of how the two of you met." Aaron started

"I told Will the story or my part of it so we don't have to talk in code." JJ

"Okay, if what happened to the two of you happen to my daughter I would probably worse than he is." Aaron

"There's a difference your daughter knows you, she wasn't taken by some nut job and then found about you. To make things better after you find out the she has been stabbed and almost raped by the nut job, you pretend like nothing happened and that you have raised her." JJ

"He knows." Emily

"Yeah, he insisted on being in the interview room with my mom, neither of them asked me if I wanted him in there, when I had to tell the cops because it's his way or no way." JJ

"I didn't know that." Emily

"He didn't care then what I wanted and he doesn't now. As long as he can play the father of the year, he's happy." JJ grabbing her bag.

"Jen tell him that." Will

"I can't" JJ looking at him

"You can. I'll stay with you." Will

"So will I." Emily

"He's not going to listen." JJ

"Then you can say you at least tried." Aaron

"Fine" JJ grabbing her bag.

/

Emily, JJ, Will and Aaron walked into the kitchen of the big house, they could hear David talking, but wasn't hearing any a response.

"I don't know." David

"And how do I do that." Dave

JJ looked Emily

"Who is he talking to?" JJ

"I don't have a clue; maybe he's finally gone crazy." Emily

On cue he answered both of their questions.

"Sandy, I can't do that." Dave

"Seriously" JJ looking at Emily before she walked towards the living room

"Come on and sit down boys, this only about to get worse." Emily

"Who is Sandy?" Will

"Her mom" Emily

/

"Seriously you called my mom." JJ walking into the living room

Emily, Aaron and Will followed closely behind.

"Jennifer I didn't know." Dave started before JJ interrupted him

"So you called her to tell her what that I wasn't listening to you or that we had boys in your house." JJ

"No, I didn't know how to fix this." Dave

"How about you talk to me? Ask me not everyone else." JJ

Dave was silent for a minute.

"She would like to talk to you." Dave told JJ as he handed her the phone

"Hello" JJ walking out of the room

"You just keep making things better." Emily, taking a drink of water

"Don't you start too. I thought I told these two to leave." Dave noticing the wedding ring on Aarons finger

"In all respect sir Jen asked us to stay." Will

Emily almost spit out her drink, none of the boys that came in this house and met him ever spoke back to him.

"This is a family matter and neither of you need to be involved." Dave looking at Will

"I bet you think we are both crazy for staying but we met last summer. Although I didn't know who you were." Will

"Son, I am glad you think you know me and my daughters but you don't and your friend there is married so he really needs to go home to his wife and leave my daughter alone." Dave

"That's the pot going the kettle black." Emily

"I didn't say that I knew you, I said we met and I do know your daughter." Will

"Okay, before I throw you out of my house how did we meet and you know nothing about my daughter." Dave, noticing JJ walk back in the room

"Last summer, you worked a case in New Orleans our dad was the lead detective on the case. I met you in passing." Will

Dave thought about it for a minute, trying to remember the cops name so when he killed his sons he could call him.

"I know that your daughter doesn't like to be told what to do and is a survivor and strong and beautiful, both of them." Will

"He's going to kill you." Emily whispered

"Detective LaMontagne, you are his sons." Rossi

"Yes sir he's our father." Aaron

"And how would he feel know that his married son is messing around with my daughter." Dave

"Because you weren't married when you slept with my mom." JJ

"Emily and I are friends." Aaron

"Aaron has told me the truth since we became friends." Emily

"I would like to talk to both of you alone." Dave looking at JJ and Emily

"If you want to talk to me Will and Aaron stay." JJ

/

Dave thought about it for a minute, he wanted to know JJ but everything he seemed to do with her was wrong.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Dave

Silence filled the room, JJ was not going to be the first to talk, Emily knew that this would be a battle of wits between JJ and Dave and Dave didn't know where to start.

"You shouldn't have come out there like we are fourteen sneaking boys in." Emily started

"I want to make sure the two of you are safe and making the right decisions, from what I can see I have a right to worry." Dave

"Here we go. Aaron and I are friends and yes I know that he is married and yes I have met his wife. Stop jumping to conclusions that is what started this fight in the first place." Emily

"Sir I feel that I need to explain." Aaron

"No you don't. He's been married three times and divorced twice; he probably has twelve kids running around he doesn't even know about." Emily looking at Aaron

"If he wants to explain Emily let him. But young man I have heard every excuse in the book for cheating on your wife." Dave

"And used them." JJ mumbled

"I have been married for three years and my daughter will be three in four months, we got married because my wife was pregnant and I didn't want to let my parents down. My father is in the process of helping me get a divorce and custody of my daughter, if my wife finds out about this she will take my daughter and leave. I don't want to give up my daughter, which is why I am still married." Aaron

"He doesn't understand the concept of not giving up a child." JJ

"You're here with Emily, Where's your wife and daughter? Jennifer that's not what happened at all." Dave

"My wife is out with god knows who and my parents are keeping my daughter for the next week because of finals just getting over with." Aaron

"I am glad you're interested in Aaron. Then explain what happened, why I was so easy for you to give up." JJ trying to keep the tears back

"You were never easy to give up. Your mom had already gotten back with Mike and I was trying to work things out with Emily's mom. Sandy never lied to Mike about us or you, after she found out she was pregnant the three of us met to come up with an agreement on how to raise you." Dave

"Where was Emily's mom? I didn't know you until two years ago so how do you think you didn't give me up." JJ

"Elizabeth wanted nothing to do with working out an agreement. No I didn't choose Elizabeth and Emily over you. We agreed at first that I would be just as much part of your life as Mike was and when you got older we would explain. I was there the day you were born Jennifer Isabella, your mom ask that I let you have Mike's last name because of your brother and sister and I agreed. As strange as it sounds Mike and I became friends and he loved you just as much as I do." Dave

"Then what happened" Emily

"You don't remember but when your mom left, I took you with me to see Jennifer and you played with the other kids. I knew you wouldn't think much of it because they called me Uncle Dave, we went almost every weekend; until right after Jennifer's first birthday." Dave

"Why stop?" JJ

"Your mom's parents found out the truth and so did Mike's, lots of things were said and threats were made. In the end it was going to hurt you, your brother and sisters and none of you deserved that." Dave

"What threats? So,what you just stopped coming?" JJ

"Your mom and I spoke; we agreed that once a month we would meet so that I could see you after about the fourth visit Mike asked me to stop the visits. He explained that your brother was being teased at school for you not being his sister and that with your sister getting ready to start school it wasn't fair to them. He promised to send me pictures, which he did and to raise you no different than his own. So I did what I thought was best and then sent presents on Christmas and your birthday." Rossi

"And you moved on with your life like it was nothing, I am sure." JJ getting up

"I didn't move on with anything. I knew that you were being taken care and that Mike loved you. Jennifer I truly believed that I was doing what was best for you. Where are you going?" Dave

"To get a hotel room and no I don't want you to follow me or look for me. I need you to give me space." JJ

"We need to talk about other things." Dave

"Like what. You gave me up and I am thankful for the father that I had but you waited almost nineteen years for the truth to come out and then it was from some crazy man trying to get back at you. Then you act like none of that happen, it's all gone, you raised me and I am supposed to forget about the man that did. I need space away from you." JJ

"I never want you to forget Mike but you going to a hotel alone." Dave started

"Who said I was going alone." JJ

Before Dave could responded his doorbell rang.

"If that's my mom." JJ

"I called her for advice not to come here." Dave walking towards the door

"Jennifer please wait a minute." Dave called out.

**Tell me what you think, more drama coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Emily looked at Aaron and Will, before speaking

"He may have a stroke or heart attack." Emily

"I don't know how to process all this, I need time." JJ, feeling like she was letting Emily down

"Let me go with you at least for tonight, we don't have to talk about any of this. I just don't think you should be alone." Emily

"He really will flip out; he thinks everyone is out to get us if we are together." JJ

"Maybe not if I can get you to agree to stay at the Regent, then he might be okay." Emily

"Emily, I can't afford that." JJ

"You can't but he can and I know you don't want him to pay for anything but this would get you space and him peace of mind." Emily

"You are always trying to be the peacemaker." JJ

"What do you think?" Emily

/

Dave walked to his front door surprised to open the door to Jason Gideon, Andy Swan, Alex Blake, and Derek Morgan.

"Jason, what's going on?" Dave

"Nothing, Erin had invited us all out. She said she thought it would help the team bond." Jason

"She may have said something to me. I forgot it was for tonight." David trying to cover for his wife

"Is everything okay? I thought that I saw Jennifer's car when we pulled up." Jason

"The girls decided to have some friends over." Dave

"By the look on your face I am assuming they were young men and you were an ass at some point." Jason

"You know me. Jennifer is here but I am not sure for how long. All of you come in and meet my girls" Dave motioning to the team

"That's his way of saying he messed up and now needs help." Jason

/

Dave walked back into the living room with the team behind him when JJ noticed the two men she hadn't met you she started backing up until she ran into Will who was sitting down. Emily instantly stood in front of her sister both Dave and Jason noticed JJ and Emily's reactions.

"It's okay, I promise you're safe." Will whispered to JJ as he rubbed her back

JJ shook her head and relaxed a little, this didn't go unnoticed by Dave. He was a little surprised by the fact that JJ trusted Will and he was able to calm her nerves.

"Emily, Jennifer this is Andy Swan, Alex Blake and Derek Morgan they are new members of the team and you both already know Jason" Dave

"It's nice to meet all of you." Emily

"It's nice to meet both of you." Alex

Jason had explained what happened to the girls and advised the team, especially the two men not to make a sudden movement towards them.

"Jen, how long are you here for?" Jason

"A week, then classes start back." JJ

"How is school going for both of you?" Jason

"Fine, we had finals last week and now on break." Emily smiling

"The same." JJ

"Where do you both go to school?" Andy

"I am at the University of Virginia." Emily

"I am going to the University of Pittsburg." JJ

"Jennifer is on the soccer team there." Dave

"Who are your friends?" Jason

"This is Aaron Hotchner and William LaMontagne." Emily, she knew first names only would not work with Jason

"I thought they were brothers." Dave

"We are sir, half- brothers." Aaron

"What did your dad do to make both of you mad?" Jason

"He was David Rossi." JJ rolling her eyes

/

Jason started laughing, he loved that Emily or JJ held back their feeling.

"Sweetheart he's to old to change." Jason

"Then maybe we should have him put in a home. He acts like everyone is crazy but him." Emily

"Hey we are not having this conversion right now." Dave

"Why not?" JJ

"Once again it's a family issue and not everyone needs to have an input." Dave

"You're afraid they will agree with us." Emily

"Fine, then tell them." Dave

"We were in the hot tub, talking when he came out mad and said we were having a party and then told Aaron and Will to leave." Emily started

"And then told me I wasn't allowed to leave because he didn't what some crazy person taking me again. He didn't ask any questions just jumped to conclusions once again." JJ finished

"You chase serial killers and yet still can't understand your daughters." Jason

"What would you have done?" Dave

"I am not sure; right now I am glad I have a son." Jason

"Four people really isn't a party." Morgan finally talking

"Thank you, that's what we tried to tell him." Emily

"How old are the two of you?" Andy

"Twenty-three" Emily

"Twenty" JJ

"Dave, you can't really tell them what to do anymore." Alex

"I can voice my opinion and when the rest of you have daughters you can tell me what I should and shouldn't do." Dave

"This is going nowhere, he is right, he is never wrong. So why try?" JJ

"I never said that. I just want the two of you safe." Dave

"No, you want us to do what you say without questioning you. I am not doing that and if you can't handle that or accept it then you can walk away again." JJ

"I didn't walk away from you." Dave

"Dave, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason

"Fine" Dave walking towards the kitchen

**Please read and review, Another chapter will be up this week.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Does she still not know what happened, the whole story?" Jason

"I promised Sandy I wouldn't tell her the whole story." Dave

"Jen needs the truth or she is going to hate you for keeping it from her." Jason

"She already does and she needs to keep only good memories of Mike and still have a relationship with Sandy, if she is told the truth that could change." Dave

"She doesn't hate you but she is hurt. Emily is going to be just as mad as Jen when it comes out and it will come out. You should not be sacrificing your relationship with either of them." Jason

"Sandy agrees that it won't do any good. I would rather Jennifer hate me than Sandy and Emily started bonding with her too. I can't let her feel like another mother figure has let her down." Dave

"I know Sandy is trying to protect Jen and Emily, but they are both adults. I was there when you two were together and I know how happy you were and excited when she told you was pregnant. I also remember how crushed you were she said she was staying with Mike. But the reasoning behind why Jennifer didn't know you or Mike raising her will come out and that girl is going to be crushed. Sandy did want she thought was best for all the children that were involved, but I don't think Jen or Emily is going to see it that why at first." Jason

"Exactly the end of that was the reason not to tell them, I am trying to protect my daughters." Dave

"You are trying to protect Sandy. I know that she was the love of your life and there is nothing wrong with trying to protect but not at the cost of your daughters." Jason

"I don't even know where to start with that." Dave

"I am right and you know it. Erin and the second wife are you trying to replace her and that isn't working out. I'll stay to help you tell them." Jason

"I need to talk to Sandy first and I don't want to do it with the team here. Did you notice how Will calmed Jen down?" Dave

"Call her and I'll have Andy take the team back to the office. Yes, I noticed he seems to be good for her. I remember the last name, but that the other boy was wearing a wedding ring." Jason

"He says that he's getting divorced but afraid his wife will take off with their daughter if she finds out." Rossi

"Emily's smart and you need to trust them." Jason

"Let me call Sandy." Dave

"Okay" Jason walking out of the room.

/

Jason walked back into the living room, the team was talking to girls and their friends, well more to Emily and Aaron, JJ was still standing by Will and they were talking lowly.

"Did you kill him?" Emily asked

"No, he needed to make a call." Jason

"Did you talk some sense into him?" JJ

"I think. Andy do you care to take Alex and Morgan back to the office, I am going to stay here for a little bit." Jason

"Yeah, are you sure?" Andy

"Yes" Jason

"Okay then let's go." Andy, looking at the other two team members

"Jen, Emily it was nice to meet both of you." Alex

"It was nice to meet you too." JJ

"Girls don't give the old man to much trouble." Morgan laughing

"That's not going to happen." Emily

/

Will and JJ

"Are you sure you are okay?" Will asked lowly

"Yeah, it's just I didn't know who they were. Even though they were with Dave and Jason my mind was register that. Thank you." JJ

"I am just glad it worked and you don't have to thank me. I told you we're friends and that's what friends should do for each other." Will

"You just might be crazy. This is a lot to take in and you haven't flinched." JJ

"Maybe I am hoping that one day in the future we will be more than friends, and I have never been one to run away." Will

"That is where we are different, I have been trying to run since I found out about all this I hate drama and being lied to and right now my whole life has been a lie." JJ

"Jen, I promise I won't let you down." Will as he rubbed her back again.

JJ smiled, wishing he was right but she couldn't see it.

/

After walking the team out, Jason walked back into the living room.

"What's really going on?" Emily

"I am not completely sure yet but I need the two of you to promise to listen to what has to be said." Jason

"Is he going to tell Will and Aaron to leave again?" JJ worried

"No, he seen the way Will calmed you down when the team came in and he realizes that you are both smart young women." Jason

"Right he did. That was one hell of a talk then." Emily

"Who is he calling?" JJ

"He needed to talk someone before talking to you girls." Jason

"Why are being mysterious?" Emily

"I am not crazy and neither of you are allowed to get mad at me." Jason

/

Aaron's phone beeped telling him he had a message

"_Won't be home tonight, don't wait up. – Haley"_

He rolled his eyes before responding

"_Ashley comes home Tuesday just be there before then.- Aaron"_

"_I might be – Haley"_

"Sorry" Aaron looking back at the group

"It's okay." Jason

"Everything okay" Emily

"It's fine, Haley wanted to let me know she wouldn't be home tonight." Aaron explaining

"Is that your wife?" Jason

"Yes sir." Aaron

"Jason please." Jason

Aaron shook his head.

/

"Are you going to tell us who is calling? I was leaving." JJ

"Have you given it any thought?" Emily before Jason could answer

"Yeah, that's fine." JJ

"He needed to talk to Sandy about something." Jason

"Again with my mom, she can't tell me how to act anymore then he can." JJ

"Jen, he needed to talk to her and it's not to have her tell you how to act." Jason

"Then why?" JJ

"I'll answer that" Dave walking back in the room

**/**

JJ looked at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Can the four of you please have a seat on the couch?" Dave

"Sure" Emily looking at JJ confused

JJ, Will, Emily and Aaron sat on the couch; while Dave and Jason sat in the chairs on the side of the couch.

"What's going on?" Emily

"First, I need to apologize to all of you I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I still see you both as little girls and I want to protect you both." Dave started

"That must have been a hell of conversion with Jason and Sandy." Emily

"Yes, they both were. I need to tell you both some things and I need you both to stay calm." Dave

"You looked worried." Emily

"I don't think you are going to like what I have to say." Dave

"Please just tell us." JJ getting annoyed

"Before he does, I want you both to know I was there for most of this and you can ask me questions too." Jason

Both girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"When you both found out that I was Jennifer was father, Sandy and I tried to explain everything to both of you and earlier tonight I told you some more but not the whole story." Dave started

"What's the whole story?" Emily

"Why would either of you leave anything out? I have a right to know." JJ

"We didn't want you hurt anymore then you already were, so until tonight we agreed that you should only know certain parts." Dave

"Until tonight, please stop hiding things from me." JJ

"Jen, Emily please listen." Jason


	7. Chapter 7

"Your mom was separated from Mike when we met and I was separated from Elizabeth. Sandy had taken your brother and sister with her when she left and was staying with a friend here; she had been here four months before we met. I fell for as soon as we met, she wasn't like the women I had met before but she was hurting, so for three months we were just friends. I would take Emily to play with Nate and Shannon while Sandy and I talked." Dave

"Where was mom?" Emily

"Elizabeth wanted to travel, so you stayed with me. Eventually, Sandy and I did become more then friends and we both were ready to ask for divorces. When she went back to talk to Mike and ask for the divorce, he told her he wanted to work things out for the kids. She told him no and they could work out a custody agreement for the kids." Dave stopping to look at JJ

"He wanted full custody of Nate and Shannon. Sandy wouldn't agree to it, she wasn't willing to give up her children and I didn't want her too. When she came back we went to get a lawyer so that she could get custody and a divorce. I had found out Elizabeth was already filing and as long as I wouldn't fight it, I would get full custody of Emily." Dave

"She just gave me up." Emily

"No, she saw you when she wasn't traveling. Emily, she was showing you love the best way she knew how to." Dave

"For five or six months Sandy and Mike went back and forth on what was best for Shannon and Nate. Sandy wanted her kids to know their father, no different than I wanted Emily to know Elizabeth but the five of us were becoming a family." Dave started again

"Hold on, you two lived together with Nate, , Shannon and Emily." JJ

"Yes, we were planning on staying together." Dave

"When did this change?" Emily, now feeling hurt.

"A series of things happened but this is where I need you both to stay calm." Dave

JJ and Emily both shook their heads.

"Sandy was pregnant with Jennifer when she asked Mike for a divorce, earlier when I told you that I was there when you were born, it's because we were still together, all living together. The day you came home from the hospital was to this house with your brother and both of your sisters." Dave

"Why don't I remember this?" Emily

"I think it's because you were so young that you don't remember it." Dave

"Mom would have never just walked away not with Emily being involved." JJ

"You are right; your mom loved all four of you." Dave

"Then what happed? Why did mom leave?" JJ

"When your grandparents found out about us and you; they called and told her that if she went through with the divorce; they would side with Mike and she would lose Shannon and Nate. She was afraid that they were right and she didn't want to leave. Sandy tried to work thing out with Mike, but she wouldn't just let him have her kids." Dave knowing the next part was going to be harder for Emily to hear

"When she came back from that meeting, she was different so withdrawn. Her parents were already siding with Mike and because it was a small town and her parents knew the judges Sandy knew what the outcome would be. Emily, she loved you but she also loved Shannon and Nate. She felt like she was be tortured trying to figure out the right thing for everyone. At the same time Elizabeth started seeing you more, so Sandy decided to leave. She thought with your mom here it would be easier on you." Dave stopped knowing the next part was going to be harder to tell JJ.

"Mike wasn't happy that Sandy had my baby, not that any man would be happy that his wife had another man's child. When she said she was leaving I went nuts. I told her she wasn't taking you with her and that I would raise you with Emily. After three days, she told me that she was only leaving Emily here because she didn't have rights to her and she left taking you, Shannon and Nate. The problem was she hadn't talked to Mike about any of this, her coming back and bringing you. So, when she showed up with three kids saying she would work things out; things didn't go as she planned. She called me hours later crying, he told her his kids were staying with him but that Sandy and Jennifer were not, he wasn't going to raise another man's child." Dave

"You're lying." JJ yelled

"I am not I swear to you." Dave, his heart was breaking for her

"He loved me and raised me. Now you're telling me that he didn't want me and was throwing out my mom because of me." JJ

"Mike did and raised you to be a terrific young women." Dave

"Then what you are saying is a lie and I don't want to hear anymore." JJ

"Jennifer, you wanted the truth." Dave

"I don't believe you and I don't care if Jason says it's true. I am leaving, don't call me or come find me." JJ getting up

"Jennifer, please." Dave

"No, I don't want to see you or hear you. He did you a favor by raising me and now you're doing nothing but trashing my dad." JJ almost in tears

/

"Jen, let me go with you." Emily

"No, you can't play peace maker right now." JJ

"I won't I promise. Aaron and Will can go with us and you don't have to talk at all." Emily shooting Dave a warning look

"We'll go." Aaron looking at Will

"I don't need babysitters." JJ

"We are your friends." Will

"Fine but I am leaving now." JJ

"Let me grab my bag, just a couple of minutes." Emily

"Fine, I am going to my car." JJ

/

"Jennifer" Dave

"Don't call me that and stop talking to me." JJ yelled

"Jen, please finish listening." Jason

"No. Emily no more than ten minutes." JJ as she walked towards the front door with Will and Aaron following behind her.

"You might want to warn Sandy." Emily as she headed up the stairs

"She's never going to talk to me again." Dave

"She will, she just needs time." Jason

Emily came back down the steps.

"I am taking my credit card and I am going to try to get her to stay at the Regent. Do not flip out over the charge and do not call her for a little while." Emily looking at Dave

"Emily, thank you for going with her." Dave

"I am going for my sister, I am not happy with you right now either. But, Jen is hurting. I'll talk to you later." Emily going out the door

/

Outside

"Jen, why don't you let me drive?" Aaron

"I am fine." JJ

"Cher you need time to process everything. Let Aaron drive, I'll sit in the back with you." Will

"I don't even know where we are going." JJ

"To the Regent remember." Emily coming up to them.

"I don't want him paying for anything." JJ

"He's not, I have my credit card." Emily

"That he pays for." JJ

"Yes but I am using it and we are getting a big room with lots of drinks." Emily told her

"Whatever I don't feel like arguing with you too." JJ as she handed Aaron the keys to her car.

"Let's get going." Will

/

Back in the house

"What did Sandy say?" Jason asked

"That Jennifer would take it bad and she still didn't think it was a good idea. I should have listened to her." Dave

"You both need to give her more credit; she will start to understand it'll just take time." Jason

"I should probably call Sandy. Do you want to stay in one of the guest rooms or the pool house is open?" Dave

"I'll stay in the pool house. Can I offer another suggestion?" Jason

"Because the last one turned out so well; why not" Dave

"Have her come here and then get away from the one upstairs passed out." Jason

"Go away." Dave

**Please tell me what you think. Do you think JJ or Emily are going to forgive them?**


	8. Chapter 8

Before getting to the hotel, Aaron stopped at his apartment to get clothes for him and Will. Once at the hotel, Emily checked into a suite. She was starting to worry about JJ, who hadn't spoken since leaving the house.

"Okay, so for right now we have the room for two nights. If we want to stay longer it shouldn't be a problem." Emily

"Thank you Emily but I think I am going back to school tomorrow." JJ

"Jen, please think about it. We can still spend time together." Emily

"Right now, I just want to go lay down." JJ

"Do you care if I go with you? Just to keep you company." Will

"I don't think I'll be good company." JJ

"It's okay, I don't think you should be alone." Will

"Okay. Emily are you okay that was a lot for you too." JJ

"Jennifer, you are the little sister I am supposed to worry about you." Emily

"We take care of each other." JJ

"Are you going to call your mom?" Emily

"No, I am sure by now he already has and I don't want hear her take his side." JJ

"Makes sense." Emily

"Unless you want to talk to her, I'm sure you have questions." JJ

"No, it's okay." Emily

"Em" JJ

"I am okay and you are probably right." Emily

JJ wasn't sure she believed her sister but realized they both needed time alone, for them both to figure out how they felt about what Dave had told them.

"I'm going in here." JJ walking to the first bedroom door.

"Okay, try to sleep. We can talk in the morning." Emily

Will followed JJ into the bedroom, while Emily sat down on the couch Aaron sitting next to her.

/

Dave had called Sandy, to let her know what happened.

"Hello." Sandy

"Hey, it's me." Dave

"Well I am going to take that it didn't go well." Sandy

"That would be an understatement." Dave

"How bad are they?" Sandy

"They both went to a hotel. Emily didn't say a lot, which means its coming but she's worried more about Jennifer and Jennifer." Dave stopping.

"She flipped out." Sandy

"Yes, she told me that I was lying to her and that she didn't want to talk or see me. It broke my heart to see their faces." Dave

"Jen does that Mike was not perfect. I think she's more upset because she feels like we keep lying to her, she will understand that we were trying to protect. I am worried about Emily, we had started to bond again and now she has to feel like I just left her." Sandy

"We have messed up and now we have to find a way to fix it with both of girls." Dave

"What are suggesting?" Sandy

"Come here, we convince them to hear us out." Dave

"And how will Erin feel about that?" Sandy

"Right now I am only worried about my daughters. Erin will have to deal with that." Dave

"You are asking for trouble but yes I will come. I need them to understand and to see them." Sandy

"Okay, when do you want to come?" Dave

"Sometime tomorrow, I'll call you when I know. I am going to try to call Jen and see if I can get her to talk." Sandy

"Let me know and Good luck." Dave

"I will. Bye." Sandy

"Bye" Dave as he hung up.

Dave stood there thinking about the last couple of hours; he had somehow managed to mess up with both of daughters he needed to fix it.

/

Sandy took a deep breath when she hung up the phone. She knew that JJ was just as stubborn as David Rossi and it would take time for her to get over this. She went ahead and dialed JJ's number, when the voicemail picked up all she could do was leave a message.

"Jen, I know that you don't want to talk to me or Dave but please call me back I need to know that you and Emily are okay. We need to talk about all this. I love you please call me." Sandy before she hung up.

Sandy walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the picture album from the back of it; she knew no one ever looked in that far corner. She started looking at the pictures of Emily, Nate and Shannon stopping when she came to the picture of them the day JJ was brought home from the hospital.

/

JJ was sitting on the bed; Will had sat in the chair trying not to overwhelm her when her phone rang. She looked at the number and put it back down.

"You're not going to answer it." Will

"No, it's my mom and if she's calling me at this time of night then she has talked to Dave and I don't feel like talking to either of them." JJ

"They keep throwing you for a loop don't they?" Will asked.

"You don't have to sit over there, that chair does not look comfortable at all. I just want them to tell me the truth about everything and I don't think my dad was perfect but it hurt thinking he didn't want me." JJ

Will stood up and walked over to the bed sitting down next to here.

"I didn't want you to think that you had to talk or to be uncomfortable." Will trying to explain why he sat in the chair.

"You said we're friends, unless you would rather not be." JJ

"I am your friend and no amount of family issue is going to stop me from being your friend. We can talk or not talk about it but can I say one thing." Will asked

"Sure." JJ looking at him

"David said that your dad did love you and raised you to be a terrific young woman. I think he wanted to make sure that you understood that more than anything else that he was saying." Will

"I did hear that part and I felt loved but also felt something missing. My mom tells me now that I may look like her but I have David Rossi attitude. I think it hurt just as much seeing Emily's face." JJ

"Do you think that's why you clash with him so much?" Will

"Yes and No. Neither of us will back down but it's easier to mad at the man standing in front of you then a man that's buried." JJ

"I still think you are incredible." Will smiling at her.

"I am starting to think that you are to good to be true." JJ smiling back.

"Naw, I have my flaws and trust me when I say that we have family drama too." Will

"Tell me more about you. I mean more than what you told me earlier." JJ

"Ask and I will tell." Will

JJ moved back on the bed propping herself up.

"You can get comfortable, I don't bite." JJ laughing

"Maybe I want you too." Will moving back on the bed.

"That's a whole different conversion." JJ

"Is your younger brother in college?" JJ asked

"No, but he should be. That boy is a certified genius, I am pretty sure he got all the brains in the family." Will

"A genius really." JJ

"Yeah, Spencer ended up with the all the brains, good thing I got the looks." Will

"Is he a flirt like you?" JJ

"No, a little awkward but a good kid." Will

"What about your mom and dad?" JJ

"They have been together since Aaron was a baby; they just celebrate their twenty third anniversary. My dad's a detective and my mom stayed at home to raise us." Will

"That's a long time." JJ

"Yeah, my dad said it's because he knows when to let her be right which according to him is 99% of the time." Will laughing.

"He sounds like a smart man." JJ laughing.

"I think he is. He made sure we all knew right from wrong and how to treat women." Will

"Why are you single?" JJ

"I guess for several reasons. This last year I want to concentrate on school but I was also tired of playing games." Will

"Tired of games?" JJ

"Yeah, I don't like the let me act one way when I am alone with you and then a completely different way in public. I want to be with someone who can be real all the time, not just some of the time." Will

"And you haven't found that yet." JJ

"Maybe." Will

**Hey Guys, next chapter will have more of Emily and Aaron. Hope you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Emily and Aaron were sitting on the couch; he was waiting for her to talk.

"Emily, please talk." Aaron

"I don't really know what to say. I don't remember living with Sandy or JJ's brother or sister." She told him.

"I understand that but what about the rest of it?" He asked

"Aaron, I already knew my mom was all about herself that really shouldn't have been a surprise to me. I guess that's why I always try to see my dad's side of things he was the one who stayed with me." She explained more.

"How do you feel about JJ's mom now?" he asked.

"I couldn't ask her to choose me over her kids." Emily whispered.

"But" Aaron

"Nothing" Emily

"Emily, there is more and you don't have to talk about right now but you do need to talk about." He told her.

"What is it about me that makes my mother or any other mother figures not want me?" Emily asked

"It's not you. I don't know your or JJ's moms but Emily it's not you." He told her as he pulled her closer to him.

"It is me. I understand why Sandy did what she did but couldn't she have found a way to stay in touch. I feel like I am unlovable." She told him.

"You are lovable and wonderful. I think you need to talk to your dad and Sandy about why she didn't stay in touch. He did say that he needed to explain more to both of you." He told her.

"I am with Jen. I am tired of the half-truths and lies. Aaron do you see yourself loving me?" she asked looking at him.

"Emily, I do love you. The only reason I have held back with you is because I want to be completely free to be with you, no hiding or sneaking around or just seeing you on the weekends." He told her.

"Really?" she asked him, almost in disbelief.

"Yes Emily." He answered, smiling.

"Do you trust me to meet Ashley?" Emily, know how important the little girl was to him.

"I do trust you to meet Ashley, although we should start off slow." Aaron told her.

"I understand that. I don't want to rush things; I just want to know where you see this going." Emily admitted.

"I see us being together in forty years but I think you need to work out things with your dad and JJ's mom." Aaron told her.

"In the morning I'll talk to Jen and see what she's thinking. You want to go lay in the other bed." Emily

"Yes, come on." Aaron as he helped her up.

/

Sandy had made her mind up that she was leaving that night determined to talk to both of the girls. She needed them to understand why they hadn't told them the truth; although now she was starting to think that maybe it was more about Dave and her then protecting the girls. She didn't want Dave to know that she was coming but also didn't know where Jen or Emily went for the night; she picked up her phone dialing Jason's number.

"Agent Gideon" he answered

"Jason its Sandy. Are you with Dave still?" she asked

"No, I am staying in the pool house tonight." He told her.

"I know that you were there when he talked to Jen and Emily. Do you know where they went?" she asked.

"Emily said something about the Regent but that's only if she can get Jen to agree to it. Did you call them?" he asked

"I tried Jen and she didn't answer. I don't believe Emily will either and I need to talk to both of them." Sandy explained.

"The two young men went with them, so I would say Emily convinced Jen to go there." Jason explained.

"Please don't tell Dave, I want to try to talk to them alone and Jason we both know that he will want to be there too." Sandy

"You want to see if they will listen to you." He asked.

"I hope so." She told him.

"Good luck Sandy, they are both their fathers' daughters." Jason told her.

"Stubborn as hell. Jason thank you." Sandy

"You're welcome." Jason before hanging up

/

The next morning

JJ was a little surprised when she woke up and felt a pair of arms around her; she had forgotten that Will stayed with her last night. She didn't remember falling asleep or being this close to Will.

"Are you awake this time?" Will whispered

"This time? What do you mean?" she asked confused and pulled away from him.

"You had a couple of bad dreams; I started rubbing your back again. It seemed to calm you down the first time." He told her.

"The first time. Will how many times did I wake you up?" she asked

"Jen, it's okay. I just want to make sure that you are okay." He told her.

"Will it's not. I am sorry, I haven't had bad dreams in a year." She told.

"What did I say?" she looked at him.

"You really didn't say anything; it was more of tossing and turning. The last time I held you because you were crying and I couldn't calm you down. I am sorry if I shouldn't have." Will

"Thank you. I just don't like feeling needy." JJ

"Cher you are anything but needy." Will smiling.

/

Emily was relieved when she opened her eyes and Aaron was still with her. She almost felt like everything last night had been a dream especially when Aaron told her he loved her.

"You awake." Aaron asked

"Yeah, do you think we can just stay in here?" she asked.

"I would love too. But you need to talk to JJ and your dad." He told her.

"I want to hide from reality." Emily told him.

"You not a runner, I don't believe that you have ever been." Aaron told.

"No but I think this is all too much. But I do need to talk to Jen." She admitted.

"I wonder if she sleep any." He asked

"Probably not, she's not good with secrets and lies. If it was to much for me I know she is struggling." Emily sitting up.

"Go talk to her. Will and I will stay in the living area." Aaron told her.

"Thank you." As she leaned over to give him a kiss.

"You are welcome." He kissed her back.

/

Emily took her time going to the room JJ slept in, she didn't want to wake her up or interrupt anything that could be going on. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." JJ called out.

"Hey, I wanted to check on you." Emily opening the door.

She smiled when she seen that one of Will's arms was still around JJ.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

"No Em." JJ smiling.

"I thought maybe we should talk." Emily.

"I'll leave you two alone." Will as he got out of the bed.

"Thanks." JJ smiling at him.

"No problem." As he walked out of the room.

Emily shut the door before sitting on the bed next to JJ.

"Should I ask?" Emily

"I guess I had a couple of bad dreams, I woke up to him holding me." JJ

"What were the dreams about?" Emily

"I don't remember them, he said the last one I was crying and he said he couldn't calm me down so he held me." JJ

"I am sorry." Emily

"It's not your fault and it's also not what you came in here to talk about. How are you doing?" JJ

"Okay I think. I wanted to see what you are thinking because I do have questions for both of them." Emily admitted.

"My mom called last night, I didn't answer because I couldn't listen to her take Dave's side. I have questions but I don't know if they are going to tell the truth." JJ told her.

"Me either but we need to figure something out." Emily

"Why can't they just understand that we are adults?" JJ

"Or at the very least be adults." Emily

"The part that sucks most for me is that I was starting to see Dave as my dad and that I could finally get to know him better. Now I feel like we have to start all over." JJ

"This sucks." Emily falling back on the bed.

/

Will and Aaron were in the living area talking, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Wonder if that's Dave." Aaron

"Jen may flip out if it is." Will getting up.

He answered the door surprised to see a women standing there.

"Hello." Will

"Hello. Are you Aaron or Will?" Sandy asked.

"Will and not to be rude but you are." Will

"Sandy, I am Jen's mom." Sandy

"Sorry, it's nice to meet you." Will opening the door further.

"You too and you must be Aaron." Sandy walking into the room.

"Yes, ma'am. It's nice to meet you." Aaron getting up.

"Please both of you call me Sandy." She looked at them.

"Umm, Jen and Emily are in the bedroom talking." Will told her.

"I am sure they have a lot to talk about." Sandy.

/

Bedroom

"Do you think we should talk to them?" JJ asked Emily.

"I don't think we have a choice. We both have questions only they can answer." Emily told her.

"How do we know it's the truth?" JJ

"I think we should just tell them that we are adults and need the truth no matter what. They have to stop trying to protecting us." Emily

"I didn't act like an adult last night and I do realize that but I wasn't expecting him to tell me that my Dad didn't want me." JJ

"You weren't the only one that didn't act like an adult and I wasn't prepared for some of that either." Emily

They both heard the guys talking to someone but neither could hear the other person.

"Do you think it's Dave?" JJ asked Emily.

"No, we would hear him." Emily laughing as the both got off the bed.

Emily opened the door, seeing Sandy before JJ did.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" JJ looking at Sandy.

**Please Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the mistake, here is the correct chapter.**

"I needed to talk to both of you and I thought it would be better if I done it person." Sandy looking at both girls.

"Why don't we go get dressed and then we can head out for a little bit?" Aaron suggested

"You don't have to leave." Emily told the guys.

"You three need to talk." Aaron looking at Emily.

"Is dad coming here too?" Emily asked Sandy.

"Dave doesn't know I am here, so as far as I know he isn't coming here." Sandy told her.

Emily looked at JJ, who didn't know what to do.

"Jen, please." Sandy looking at her daughter.

"Fine." JJ taking a deep breath.

"Let me change." Emily walking towards the room she slept in.

"Me too. Will you can have the bathroom if you want." JJ walking towards the bedroom.

Sandy sat on the couch.

"I won't be long." JJ looking at her.

/

"Emily, are you okay with this?" Aaron when he shut the bedroom door.

"Yes, we were going to talk to them anyway. It might be easier to do it one at a time then both of them together." She explained as she grabbed clothes.

"Good. We can stay around here if you want." He told her as she walked into the bathroom.

"Please don't go far. I am hoping this goes well but I don't know." She told me.

"I am here for you. We will just be in the lobby." Aaron told her.

"Thank you." Emily smiling at him before they walked back out to the living area.

/

JJ grabbed a new shirt and jeans out of her bag.

"Hey Will." She called out.

"Yes Cher." He walked out of the bathroom.

"Thank you for everything." Walking over to hug him.

"You are more than welcome." As he pulled her closure to him.

JJ bit her lip looking up at him.

"I need to figure out all this with my mom and Dave but I would really like to see if there is anything between us, if you can be patient with me." She whispered.

"You say the word when you are ready to become more then friends, until then I am right here for you as your friend." He told her.

"You are more than special, but we should get dressed." JJ pulling away.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked

"Yes, Emily is here. We wanted to talk to her anyway." JJ smiling.

"Good Cher. I'll be here if you need to talk afterwards." He told her.

JJ couldn't help but feel warm when he said he would be there for her.

/

Ten minutes later

Will and Aaron left and JJ and Emily sat in the chairs while Sandy sat on the couch.

"I don't know what all Dave had the chance to tell you." Sandy started.

"Why don't you tell us your version?" JJ

"Jen, I was separate from your dad and Dave was separated from Elizabeth. We became friends through a mutual friend it did become more and I loved him. We were living together with your brother and sisters when I found I was pregnant with you. I asked Mike for a divorce and Elizabeth had already filed but Mike wanted Nate and Shannon all the time and I wouldn't agree to it. Dave was there when you were born and for the first four months of your life we all lived together." Sandy stopping for a minute.

"When my parents found out about Dave and I and more importantly you, they sided with Mike and I would have lost Shannon and Nate. Emily, I didn't want to leave you and I really did try to think of everything I could to keep us together or at least be able to see you but nothing pleased everybody." Sandy

"What do you mean pleased everyone?" JJ asked before Emily could.

"When I went back to Mike and took you with me I hurt Dave and when I went back to Mike, I hurt him. None of us could agree on anything including what was best for our children. Elizabeth had started seeing Emily more and she and Dave tried to work things out. So, I stopped arguing with Dave about seeing Emily because I did truly believe that your mom was going to stay. I didn't know the kind of relationship you had with your mom until everything happen with the two if you." Sandy looking at Emily.

"You what forgot about me?" Emily asked.

"Never I just wasn't getting the full story about what was going on with you." Sandy told her.

"What do you mean?" Emily

"The rest of the story may help. When I went back I didn't tell Mike I was coming back or that I was bringing Jen with me. He wasn't happy and yes he did tell me that I wasn't staying neither were you and yes I called Dave. It took me a week to get Mike to talk to me, he didn't want to have to see Dave or for Shannon or Nate to see him. I tried to explain that I couldn't shut Dave out of your life nor could I just walk away from Emily." Sandy pausing.

"He didn't want me." JJ

"It was never that he didn't want you, he didn't want to deal with Dave or for me to see him. He feel in love with you the first he held you. I convinced him to meet Dave so that we could work out everything. We started off with the weekends and I was thrilled to get to see Emily and your dads did become friends, sort off. But as more people got involved things got more complicated and you kids were getting hurt so Dave, Mike and I made the decision that Jen would be raised by Mike and me and we would send picture and he would send picture of Emily along with letters on how you were doing." Sandy finished.

"There is more." JJ

"Why would you think that?" Emily

"Why hide that? Mom you would have told me that there was nothing to hide. I am asking you to be completely honest with us. We are both adults and deserve the truth. My relationship with Dave and you depends on you being honest." JJ

"Jennifer, none of the rest of it matters. I did everything I could to make sure that you had a normal home and childhood and Emily I never forgot about you or stopped loving you." Sandy told both.

"It doesn't matter, I didn't know that my whole life was a lie and because you are trying to protect some secret and I keep getting lied to but your right it doesn't matter because as long as you and Dave can be happy, screw the rest of us. Is that what happened the two of you kept screwing each other?" JJ

"Jennifer Isabella Jareau" Sandy yelled.

"Why wasn't it Rossi? If the two of you were living together and so happy raising all your kids together then why isn't my last name Rossi." JJ

"Jen take a breath." Emily looking at her sister.

"Em they keep lying to us every time we turn around they change our history. We'll at least mine and I am done." JJ told her as she picked up her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Sandy asked.

"Dave, I am letting you both know the same thing at the same time." JJ

/

"Jennifer" Dave in shock that she called

"I asked you to stop calling me that." JJ

"I am sorry, you did." Dave wanting her to talk.

"I am putting you on speaker phone. Mom is here and I need you both to hear what I have to say." JJ

"Your mom is there?" he asked.

"Yes, I was hoping that if I talked to the girls in person it would help." Sandy

"Emily, Jennif.. What's going on?" Dave asked

"I am only speaking for myself and Emily I am sorry but I can't." JJ started

"You can't what?" Dave

"Mom told us the same story that you did but you both are leaving things out and apparently it shouldn't matter. It matters to me because the two of you of have made my whole life a lie and I know that dad lied to me to but it easier to be made at the two of you because you're here and he isn't." JJ stopping.

"I want the whole truth about the two of you and dad and us kids and not just what the two of you think I should know." JJ pausing

"Jen, you know everything that is important." Sandy told her.

"Your mom is right." Dave

"Fine, if that is how you both feel." JJ

"Jen, what are you doing?" Emily

"Telling them how I feel." JJ

"Jen tell us." Sandy.

"I'm going back to school today and I don't want to talk or see either of you. I am done being lied to I am done not feeling good enough for either of my fathers. I am done. Don't call me or make surprise visits. Emily, I don't want this to come between us and I want to see and talk to you. I am sorry." JJ as she handed Emily her phone.

"Jen this is your phone." Emily before Sandy or Dave could say anything.

"That David pays for and I don't want it or the chip that I am sure is in it." JJ told.

"Jennifer wait, shutting us out of your life does nothing. You are good enough for both of your fathers. They both love you." Sandy

"I am supposed to believe you now." JJ as she walked into the other bedroom.

"Jennifer you have always been good enough for me and Mike loved you. Please listen you and Emily know all the important things." Dave as he was trying to find his keys.

"I was always good enough and he loved me. Once again you gave me up and he may have loved but there was a difference. I will be gone by time you get here. Emily, I'll call you in a couple of days with a new number, please don't give it to either of them." JJ walking towards the door.

"Jen please don't leave like this." Emily

"I am sorry Em." JJ turned to look at her.

"Baby girl, I am begging you to stay." Sandy

"No." JJ as she opened the door to Aaron and Will.

/

"Jen, where are you going?" Will asked

"Back to school. I am sorry." JJ walking past the men.

They both looked at Sandy and Emily the looks on their faces said it all.

"Jen let me walk you to the car." Will

Will ran to catch up with her.

"Will, I am sorry I really wanted to find out what was going on between us. I can't ask you to be part of all this drama and right now I don't know who I am. It's not fair to you." JJ as she got on the elevator

Will got on right behind her.

"Jen, I am not asking for you to marry not yet anyway. Please don't shut me out." Will.

"I gave Emily my phone, when I get back I'm going to get another one. I'll have her give you my number." She told him.

"Stay with me tonight. We can go find some cheap hotel anywhere you want and talk or watch TV." He told her

"Will" she started before he kissed her.

He pulled away, staring at her.

"Jen, I am sorry I shouldn't." he started before she kissed him.

"I'll go with you." JJ whispered

Read and Review Tell me what you think


	11. Chapter 11

Emily stood there staring at the hallway, Jen was gone and she didn't believe that she was coming back anytime soon.

"Sandy what happened?" Dave over the speaker phone.

"She left." Sandy whispered

"Jen is gone because of the two of you. All we wanted was for the two of you to tell us the truth, to treat us like adults and neither of you could do that." Emily told them.

"Em we will fix this." Dave

"Do you listen? She doesn't want to see or talk to either of you and right now neither do I. Jen left and you have no way of contacting her or seeing her." Emily

"She's going back to school. I'll go there." Sandy

Emily shook her head, she was ready to leave.

"Are you willing to tell her the truth because that's what we both want?" Emily looking at Sandy.

"Emily, there is nothing more for the two of you to know." Sandy

"Then you are wasting your time with both of us. If I lose my sister I am blaming the two of you." Emily grabbing her phone.

"Emily please don't leave too." Sandy

"I need to think. I am going to take a walk." Emily looking at Aaron.

"Let's go." Aaron

/

Sandy stood there, she had forgotten Dave was on the phone, all she could think about is that her daughter had just left and Emily was now gone.

"Sandy are you still there?" Dave asked

"Yes" she told him as she took him off speaker phone.

"I am almost there." He told her.

"It doesn't matter Jen is gone and Emily just left with that boy." She told him sitting on the couch.

"It does. Emily will come back and together we can try to make her understand and Jennifer we will figure out a way to get her to understand." He told her.

"Dave, you didn't see her face. She meant what she said she doesn't want to see or talk to either of us. I really just lost my baby, trying to protect us and her memories of Mike." Sandy now crying.

"We give her a couple of days. You have not lost her, I am pulling in now. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." Dave told her.

"Okay." She hung up the phone.

/

Aaron and Emily found a park not far from the hotel; they started walking the small trail.

"What happened?" he asked

"Sandy still wasn't telling the whole story and Jen knew it. When Jen asked for the truth Sandy told her that the rest of it didn't matter and Jen took it as being told her history didn't matter. Jen called Dad and told them both if they couldn't tell us the truth then she didn't want see or talk to them. They made a choice and she made hers." Emily on the verge of tears.

"If it helps I think Will is with her." Aaron told her.

"It helps to know that she's not alone but she meant what she said to them. I may lose her because of them and it's all because neither of them can tell the truth." She told him.

"Sandy still wasn't telling the whole story and Jen knew it. When Jen asked for the truth Sandy told her that the rest of it didn't matter and Jen took it as being told her history didn't matter. Jen called Dad and told them both if they couldn't tell us the truth then she didn't want see or talk to them. They made a choice and she made hers." Emily on the verge of tears.

"If it helps I think Will is with her." Aaron told her.

"It helps to know that she's not alone but she meant what she said to them. I may lose her because of them and it's all because neither of them can tell the truth." She told him.

"Do you think that maybe they are right?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean what if what they aren't telling the two of you really isn't important." He told her.

"Aaron, it doesn't matter if they don't feel like it's not important; it's important to me and Jen. As parents they should realize that and care that they are hurting us." She spat out.

"Em, I am not defending them. I am on your side but I can tell you that there is certain things I never what Ashley to know about Haley and I." he told her.

"If she asked you to tell her the whole truth would you or would you let her just walk out of your life." She asked.

"I would tell her the truth but it would take some time to tell her and I would still try to protect her." He answered.

"Are you saying that I should trust them even if I don't believe them?" Emily, was now confused.

"No, I am saying if you want to know the truth for you then keep asking them for the truth." He told her.

"My dad is probably there will you go back with me, so I can talk to them both together." She asked.

"Yes, you have me until Monday night. Ashley comes home Tuesday." He answered.

"Can you text Will and see if he is with her? Tell him I want to know and that we won't say anything to them." Emily.

"Okay, I'll text him on our way back to the hotel." Aaron

"Thank you for everything." Emily

"I love you. You don't have to thank me for anything." Aaron

"I love you too." Emily smiling.

/

Sandy sat on the couch waiting on Dave; she kept replying JJ's words in her head. She didn't hear Dave come into the room.

"Sandy" Dave

"I didn't hear you come in sorry." She told him.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Replaying Jen's words that she didn't want to see or talk to us." She told him.

"Jennifer is going to change her mind. She loves you; right now she is just being stubborn." He told her.

"She's being her father's daughter. Maybe I should have just told her all of it." Sandy

"Would it have done any good?" Dave asked.

"No, but she was right. Mike did love her but there was a difference, the older she got the more stubborn and sometimes the faces she made was just like looking at you. He saw that and I ignored it. After Shannon died Jen did everything she could to try and make him happy but it never seem to work." Sandy admitted to him.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that Elizabeth had left Emily again? I mean your second wife was okay but Erin is a drunk and that's her role model." Sandy

"I couldn't let you feel responsible for Emily." Dave trying to explain.

"Why because I didn't give birth to her? You know that I love her just like the three I did give birth to." She asked

"No, I know that you love Emily. Why didn't you tell me about Jennifer and Mike?" he was now getting mad.

"Because you would have come in and try to take over and that would have helped nothing. I made sure our daughter had a happy home, no matter what." Sandy yelling.

"She knew the difference and was trying to please him. How is that making her happy?" Dave now loud.

"Don't pull that on me David Rossi. So me calling you and then you coming in and taking over when she was twelve and just lost her sister would have helped her how. It would have put her in the middle of custody battle because you would have insisted that she be with you and I was not giving her up not to you or for him." Sandy

"Maybe she would have been better off if she would have stayed with me." Dave.

Neither of them heard Emily and Aaron come in the room.

"Why because you had all this money? I have news for you that money of yours does not make everyone happy. I told you when I left the only reason I didn't take Emily with me is because I didn't have rights but there was no way in hell I was leaving Jennifer." Sandy

"He wanted you to give her up and not to me and then somehow you convince me to let him raise her and you promised that she wouldn't know the difference." Dave

"That's what you won't tell her." Emily interrupting them.

"Emily" Sandy turning to look at her.

/

Before Emily came in the room.

"Let me know if you want to leave." Aaron told her.

"I will." Emily giving him a half smile.

"Will is with Jen, she said she would call you from his phone tomorrow." He told her.

"Okay, tell her I love her." She told him before opening the door.

/

"Is that what you are keeping from us?" Emily asked again.

Sandy and Dave looked at each other; neither wanted to answer her.

"That is some of it." Dave told her.

"Jen would be crushed if she knew that her dad wanted me to give her up for adoption." Sandy

"He is not her dad." Dave

"Mike is at least to Jen he is." Emily almost in shock.

"Do you know where she is?" Sandy

"No" Emily

"Is Will with her?" Dave, thinking they could track his phone.

Emily realized what he was thinking.

"Can I see your phone?" Emily looking at Aaron.

"Sure." He was confused but gave it to her.

She looked for Will's messages.

"_I love you too. J"_

Emily knew the message was meant for her, she replied.

"_Turn off the phone and do not turn it back on. Leave where ever you two are, he's thinking of tracking the phone. Em."_

"Emily is she with Will." Sandy

"Yes and I just told them to turn off the phone. She needs a break." Emily looking at both of them.

"That's not your decision." Dave

"No but it is Jen's and she made it when she left." Emily

"What else did you not tell us?" Emily

"Emily, nothing that would do either of you any good." Sandy

"Let us make that decision." Emily looking right at Sandy.

"I was planning on adopting you. We had started the process, but then everything happened. If it would have been final I would have token you with me too." Sandy

"Hell would have frozen over first." Dave

Emily was now in full shock, she couldn't believe it.

"Aaron." Emily

"Let's go for another walk." Aaron grabbing her hand.

"Okay" Emily walking towards the door.

Aaron to turned to look at Dave and Sandy.

"I'll keep my eyes on her." He told them

**Next chapter will have JJ & Will. Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a small chapter and JJ and Will only, the next chapter will continue with them but also have Emily and Hotch. **

JJ and Will had been driving for an hour, saying very little to each other

"Jen you need to eat." He told her.

"I'm not really hungry." She replied almost in a whisper.

"You may not be but you need to eat something and honestly neither of us knows where we are going, we can make a plan." Will

"Okay, pull over at the next restaurant that you see." She told him, looking out the window she realized they were out of the city.

He pulled over when he seen the sign for the small café. He looked at his phone before getting out of the car.

"Emily wants to know if we are together. She told Aaron she wouldn't say anything to your mom or dad." Will told her as opened the door.

"If it's okay with you, I'll call her tomorrow using your phone." JJ told him.

"Of course it's okay." Will texting Aaron back.

They both ordered drinks and small meals.

"She said okay and that she loves you." Will smiling

"I love her too." JJ as the waitress sat their drinks down.

"Thank you for coming with me, I don't know if I could have driven by myself." JJ smiling at him.

"I will stay with you as long as you want, neither of us have to go back to school for a week and we both took money out so we should be okay for the next week." he told her as his phone beeped.

"Emily said to turn off my phone and leave where we are he is thinking of tracking my phone." Will reading his message.

"Turn it off. We can eat and then leave. If you don't care we can get gas and a map and figure out where we are going before leaving here." She replied.

"Can I ask what happened?" he asked as the waitress sat there food down.

"My mom wasn't telling everything and when I asked her she said it didn't matter and I was just done. I felt like she was telling me I don't matter, I called Dave and told them both I didn't want to see or talk to them and left." JJ taking a bite of her burger.

"What are you going to do when they just show up?" he asked

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it but if I don't go back to school right away maybe I'll have a clearer view when they do show up." She replied.

"Okay then, the next couple of days is just about you. We don't have to talk about anything to do with them." Will told her.

"Can I ask you something and you be completely honesty with me?" JJ

"Sure." He replied taking a bite of his burger.

"Why did you kiss me in the elevator?" she asked.

"I honestly thought you were going to tell me to leave and I wanted to know if that chemistry between us was really there or if I was imagining it. I didn't want you to just walk away from me." He replied.

"And was it there for you?" she asked.

"Yes and just kissing you made me realize that I can't let you just walk away. Why did you kiss me back?" Will

"It felt right. I don't know how to explain it but it gave me butterflies in my stomach." She whispered back.

"Do you regret kissing me back?" he asked

"No. Why?" she was now confused.

"You whispered your answer I wasn't sure if it's because you were nervous or regretted." He replied.

"Nervous. Can we leave and figure out where we are going?" she asked smiling.

"Of course." Laughing

They paid for their food and then went to the gas station; JJ went in and grabbed a map and some drinks for them while Will pumped the gas.

"I don't think I have ever just looked at a map and then decided where I am going." He told her.

"Me either but it's kind of fun." She replied.

"You are right but we need a couple of rules." Will

"Rules?" she asked.

"Yes, I like scary movies so now hotels in the middle of now where and no town to small." He replied.

"I can handle that. There is a town on the border of West Virginia and Pennsylvania called Morganstown it's not to small." JJ told him

"About another two hour drive you up for that." He asked.

"Of course we can talk. I am sorry the drive here was boring." She replied as she got into the car.

"Don't apologize. What should we talk about?" Will getting in the card.

"What's your favorite food?" she asked

"That's easy. Grits." Will laughing

JJ laughed.

/

They made it to Morgantown and found a small hotel and checked in under Spencer Reid. They walked into the small room with two full beds; it did have a small kitchen area.

"It's not bad." She told him.

"No it's not but I think you deserve better than this small place." He told her.

"You are with me I think it's perfect. We just need to go get some food and drinks to keep in the refrigerator." She told him as she looked around.

"Jen, I also have to grab some clothes from somewhere." Will, he didn't grab his bag from the hotel earlier.

"Okay, let's go to the superstore we passed that way we can make one trip. I need to grab something too." JJ told him as she grabbed her purse.

"Do you want to stay in tonight?" he asked.

"I think so. Maybe tomorrow afternoon we could discover the city a little more. If you are okay with that." She told him.

"You and I could stay in this room for the rest of the week and I wouldn't have a problem with it." He replied.

"Let's go and I'll fix dinner tonight." JJ smiling.

/

She was glad they had went to the store; while Will was looking at clothes she realized all she had to sleep in was shorts and tanks tops, the clothes she slept in last night were still at the other hotel. She grabbed night clothes and then went and got food and drinks.

"If you want beer you have to get." She told him.

"I don't think we need any for tonight. You have plenty of food there." Will looking at the cart.

"It's mostly junk food that doesn't need to be in the frig. I did get lunch meat and bread and some hamburger and hot dogs; that kitchen isn't real big." She told him.

"Let's get a pizza and we can have it for dinner tonight, we need plates and napkins and the room had a DVD player, let's go look at the cheap movie section." He replied

"Okay, I also grabbed soap and shampoo." JJ laughing as they made their way to the movie section.

/

JJ put both pizzas in the oven while Will went to get a shower and then she changed quickly. They had bought 10 movies out of the bargain bin; she had laid them out of one of the beds while she was waiting on him.

"Do you know which one you want to watch first?" Will as he came out of the bathroom.

"No. I thought you could pick first." She told as she stood up to check on the pizzas.

"You have them laid out in pretty good order. Let's start with funny." Will told her.

"I was thinking." JJ started as she took the first pizza out.

"About what?" Will asked turning to look at her.

"Well, since there's not a table and chair and I don't think it's really fair for either of us to sleep in a bed that may end up with food crumbs on it, maybe we could use one bed to watch movies and eat in and the other bed we could sleep in." JJ told him, she was remembering that she felt safe waking up in his arms this morning.

"Well since I don't like sleeping on food crumbs and as long as you are comfortable with it. I don't have a problem with it." He told her.

"I suggested it. Put in the movie please, I have the pizzas." She told him.

"Fine, the bed closest to the door is the movie and food bed." He told her as he put in the movie.

Before getting in bed Will made sure the door was locked and put a chair against.

"Just making sure." He told her.

"Keeping me safe." JJ as she handed him some pizza.

**Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas. Sorry it's been a while since I have updated this story, I hope you like it. Please review**

Six months later

Emily and Aaron were now together all the time; he had finalized his divorce and had won custody of Ashley. Emily loved spending time with the little girl and was enjoying getting to know her. She was also getting closer to Sandy, who had once again become a mother figure to her. Dave was in the processing of divorcing Erin and although he said it wasn't because of Sandy, Emily didn't believe him.

JJ was a different story. She still wouldn't talk to her parents and when she realized that Emily had started getting closer to Sandy, she started talking less to Emily, feeling hurt and not sure that she could trust anyone she had also started pushing Will away. Will made the decision that he was going to help her at least talk to Emily, if not to her parents too.

"This isn't a good idea." She told him as they drove to Dave's.

"Jen, I love you and you are not happy. I am not saying that you need to have a deep conversion with either of your parents but you miss Emily and she misses you." He told her.

"Will, I love you too and you make me happy. My mom and Dave are not just going to let me and Em talk; I haven't seen them in six months and my mom and Em are closer maybe that's how it is supposed to be. Plus she is now bonding with Ashley; she doesn't have time to miss me." She explained.

"Jen, you don't give yourself enough credit. They all miss you and you are not replaceable. I hate being away from you and I can't imagine how they feel, not seeing you for six months I think I would go nuts." He explained.

"They won't tell me the truth and I believe that Emily knows the truth or at least the part that concerns her and she hasn't told me either. How am I supposed to feel?" she asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"You are supposed to be hurt and I am not defending them but you have to decide what kind of relationship you want with all of them. When you cut out your mom and dad it affected your relationship with Emily, please give tonight a chance. If it goes bad I will take full responsibility." He told her before they got out of the car.

/

In the house.

"We shouldn't overwhelm her." Sandy worrying as she sat on the couch.

"Maybe, we could leave Emily and Jennifer alone at first." Dave sitting next to her.

"Or we could see what happens and stop planning every move." Emily walking into the living room.

"They are here. Will just texted me." Aaron told the group as he walked in to the room.

"She still wants answers." Emily, moving towards the door.

Emily opened the door right after they knocked; she couldn't help but smile at her little sister. She had missed her and talking wasn't enough.

"Jen." Emily pulling her into a hug.

"Em, it's really good to see you." JJ

"I've missed you so much." Emily

"I missed you too." Will laughing.

"It's good to see you." Emily laughing.

JJ and Will walked in but she stopped before going to the living room, seeing them sitting there.

"You and I could talk before we go in." Emily looking at JJ.

"Yeah, I would like that." JJ looking between Emily and Will.

"I'll leave the two of you alone and go talk to Aaron." Will, before he walked into the living room.

"Come on we can go it here." Emily as she pulled JJ towards the den.

/

"You look happy." JJ told Emily as they entered the room.

"I am. Aaron and I love each other and I can't wait for you to meet Ashley. The only thing that is missing is you." Emily told her before she sat on the couch.

"Is Ashley here? I didn't see Erin, the other Erin. I have missed you." JJ as she sat in the chair.

"No, she's in New Orleans with Will and Aaron's parents. I think she's also seeing Haley and her parents. Dad is getting a divorce but now she's in rehab. Jen, how are you and I mean really how are you" Emily

"I am fine. I graduate next month and got accepted to Georgetown, Will was accepted too. We are looking at apartments close to campus. I guess you already know that we are going to New Orleans next week." JJ told her.

"Georgetown, that's great. Did Will tell you that Aaron and I are going to be in New Orleans too?" Emily asked.

"Yes he told me. I am glad we get to spend some time together. When did Dave decide to get divorced?" JJ asked.

"About five months ago." Emily

"Are they together again?" JJ asked.

"No, it's the first time your mom had been here in a while." Emily

"I am confused. I thought you and mom were spending more time together." JJ

"We have but not here or with Dad. Jen, I am not taking your place, she misses you." Emily.

"She made her decision and I made mine. I am glad that you and her spending time together." JJ, trying not to be jealous of her sister.

"Before she left to go back to your dad, she was going to adopt me. That's what they didn't want me to know and I didn't want to tell you over the phone." Emily

"Emily, I am sorry I didn't keep my promise to you and you were right it affected our relationship when I stop talking to them." JJ

"How do we fix us? I am not saying that you have to make up with them but I miss you so much." Emily.

"I'll be here in Virginia; that will help us reconnect. I miss you too. I love Will but I miss talking to you." JJ told her smiling.

"What are you going to about them?" Emily asked.

"I still want the truth and if they can't give it to me then I don't know. I know that I hurt them, well at least my mom, when I refused to see them when they came to school; I don't know if it can be fixed." JJ admitted.

"We could go find out." Emily as she stood up.

"I guess." JJ, slowly getting up.

/

Back in the living room.

"Hey." Will as he walked into the living room.

"It's good to see you." Aaron shaking his brother's hand.

"You too. It's been a little crazy with school." Will told his brother.

"Will, it's good to see you again." Sandy standing up, looking for the girls.

"It's good to see both of you. Emily and Jen went to talk." Will looking at Sandy and Dave.

"Good they need too. How are you and Jen doing?" Dave asked before sitting back down.

"We are fine, she graduates next month." He told them, not exactly sure what he should or should not tell them.

"You two are still coming next week?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, her exams will be over with so it will be a nice time to get away." Will.

"What about your exams?" Sandy

"I graduated last semester but I don't get my diploma until Jen gets hers." He explained more.

"Do you two have any plans after graduation?" Dave asked.

"I think maybe you should ask Jen that." Will

"Ask me what?" JJ as both her and Emily walked into the room.

"JJ, it's good to see you." Aaron as he hugged her.

"You too." She told him knowing she now had to face her parents.

/

Dave and Sandy both stood up, Sandy wanted to hug her daughter but she wasn't sure if JJ would reject her again or that she could handle it if JJ did reject her. Dave at this point just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"What were you all talking about?" Emily asked.

"Dave asked what plans we had after graduation." Will answered Emily but looking at JJ.

She turned to look at both of her parents; she really did miss her mom.

"We both are going to Georgetown." She told them simply.

"Georgetown, that's an amazing school. Congratulations both of you." Sandy

"Your mom's right. Jennifer if." Dave stopping himself.

"Thank you both." JJ, feeling weird.

"I can't do this." Sandy announced.

"Do what?" Emily asked.

"Pretend that I don't want to know everything that has gone on with Jen for the last six months. I know that I promised I wouldn't push for anything but I can't pretend that this is easy." Sandy, before sitting down on the couch.

"Maybe we should go." JJ told Will after seeing the hurt on her mom's face.

"No, Jen that's not want I meant. Please don't leave, your dad and I both miss you so much I just cannot sit here and make small talk with you." Sandy explained more.

"I don't know what to do then, I know I don't want to fight but I can't pretend that everything is fine." She told her mother, as she moved closer to Will.

"Everyone sit down please. We can just talk." Dave suggested.

"What about?" Emily sitting down.

"Come on." Will told JJ as he pulled her towards the loveseat.

Dave looked at Sandy and shook his head.

"Jen, I know that you made your decision to not talk to us because we made the decision not to tell you and Emily the truth." Sandy started.

"But you did tell Emily the truth." JJ interrupted.

"We did and you do deserve the truth; neither of us wanted to hurt you ever and that's what we are afraid is going to happen." Dave finished.

"I don't understand. You two are not the only ones who were affected by us not talking." JJ

"Baby girl, I know that but I never wanted you to think less of Mike. I also know that he loved you but you felt a difference." Sandy

"We want to tell you the truth but we both need you to stay calm and listen." Dave.

JJ looked at Emily, who was sitting across from her, Emily shook her head yes. When Will squeezed her hand, she knew she could handle whatever they had to tell her.

"Please tell me." JJ asked both of them


	14. Chapter 14

Sandy sat there for a minute, trying to decide where to start.

"We both told you the truth up to the point that I went back to Mike." Sandy started, she watched JJ's face.

"He didn't want either of us there, mostly because he felt that I betrayed him by being with Dave and having you. When I finally got him to talk to me about Shannon and Nate, Mike didn't want me back if I had you with me. I would have never given you up and I fought with him to get Shannon and Nate back with me." Sandy pausing when she seen Jen's face.

"What changed his mind? He wanted you to let Dave raise me?" she asked, as Will pulled her closer to him.

"I honestly don't know and no, he wanted me to give you up. Mike knew if Dave raised you that I would still be a part of yours and Emily's lives and he didn't want Dave to be part of our lives. But when you were about seven months old, he said he could raise you and that he loved you. Jen, I believed him and I have said it hundred times he did love you. I tried to make sure that you never noticed and I am sorry that you did." Sandy as she finished.

"What did you do?" JJ looking at Dave.

"When your mom first said she was leaving, I told her that she wasn't taking you with her but at the same time I couldn't put her through a custody battle so I didn't put up a fight. I did see you every weekend until you were a little over a year old. Jennifer, you and Emily are everything to me that has never changed. I didn't give you up and I never stopped loving you. I did want I thought was best for you." He explained.

"I convinced Dave to let Mike raise you and I promised that you would have a good life. When Shannon died that changed everything and it wasn't fair to you or Nate to try to make your dad and me happy all the time. I didn't tell Dave because I was afraid he would come in and try to take over or you, I was being selfish and not thinking about what was best for you or your brother." Sandy before stopping.

Nobody said anything, all eyes were on JJ and she was barely holding it together. She wanted to cry and scream, she wanted to hate her parents and at the same time she wanted to run.

"Jen?" Sandy

"I don't know what to say. Thank you for telling me but I don't know." She told them.

"Tell us how you feel." Dave

"I need some air." JJ, as she stood up and walked out back.

/

"I am not sure that was the best thing for her." Sandy, not really talking to anyone.

"It was; she needed to know. Jen has been hurting the last six months, she thought that when you told her the truth didn't matter that she didn't matter to either of you. She couldn't get past that feeling and maybe now she can heal." Will told them as he stood up.

"She has always mattered, we didn't want the girls hurt anymore then they had already been." Dave told him.

"I get it and so will she but your daughter is stubborn. Now that she knows the truth it will help." Will as he walked to the back door, he could see her standing on the patio.

"Thank you for being there for her." Emily, walking up next to him.

"You don't have to thank me. Jen has me forever." He told the room.

"Should one of us go out there?" Aaron asked; he was still seating in the chair.

"I will; I just wanted to give her a minute." Will turning to look at his brother.

"I want to go with you." Emily looking at Will.

"Okay." Will as he opened the door.

/

Outside

She stood there looking over the backyard; she didn't know how to handle this. Part of her already felt that he didn't want her; the other part of her wanted to go back inside and scream at her mom that she was wrong. If her father didn't want her how was any man including Will going to want her and stay with her.

"Jen" Will walking up behind her.

She turned to see both him and Emily standing on the patio with her.

"It's funny six months ago, we were just looking for some fun and I was scared to get into a bathing suit. Now, it feels like a life time ago." She told them.

"That was the best night of my life." Will, smiling at her.

"We all had something good happen that night." Emily, still watching her sister.

"Now, I find out that my dad didn't want me, my mom conveniences Dave to let him raise me, and honestly I don't know how I feel about Dave or him giving in." JJ told both of them.

"Do you wish you didn't know?" Emily asked.

"No, I wanted them to tell me. Now I just need to figure out what to do with the information." JJ replied.

"Why don't you try starting over with them?" Will suggested.

"Emily, could you give me and Will a minute?" JJ, she needed to know that Will still wanted to be with her.

"Yeah." Emily before she turned to walk back in.

JJ and Will both watched her close the door.

"Cher?" Will

"I need to know that after hearing all that and everything that has gone on for the last six months you still want to be with me." She told him as she looked at the ground.

"Jennifer, I love you and I am not going anywhere. I told you that night that I wouldn't let you down and I meant it." He told her as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too." She whispered into his neck.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Try starting over with Dave and try to fix everything with my mom, but I need there to be rules because if not Dave will try to take over." She told him with a sigh.

"Let's go tell them, I right here with you." He told her.

/

In the house

Sandy, Dave and Aaron looked up as Emily walked back in the room, sitting on the arm of the chair Aaron was sitting in

"She needed a minute with Will." Emily told them.

"Emily, are you okay?" Sandy asked.

"I am fine but I am hurting for her. We both wanted the truth neither of us said it would be easy to handle." Emily told them as JJ and Will came back in the room.

"Emily's right." JJ told her parents as she and Will sat back down on the loveseat.

"Jennifer, we both want to fix things between us." Dave told her.

"I do too. I'm not completely sure how to do it but I do know that we need some rules put in place." She told him.

"What rules?" Sandy, looking concerned.

"I need the two of you to be honest with me, even if you think I can't handle it." She started.

"Okay, what else?" Dave, looking at Sandy.

"I would like for us to start over, but you can't try to control my life which very much includes Will." JJ looking at Dave.

"Mom, I don' know how to fix us." She admitted.

"This right here is fixing us, you talking and I promise I'll listen." Sandy told her.

"Dave, can we try again?" JJ asked him.

"I have three conditions." He told her.

"Okay." JJ, now confused she didn't know if she could handle him rejecting her.

"One is no more Dave or David but Dad. Second we have dinner once a week as a family and that does include Will." Dave stopped and smiled at her.

"The third?" she asked.

"This will be the hardest for you and I have done the same thing for your sister, so I am hoping that you will let me do the same for you." He started.

"What?" she asked again.

"While you are at Georgetown, you let me pay for both school and the apartment. I know that you think it's a lot but it's not and then you only have to worry about school." He finished.

She looked at Will before saying anything.

"School is paid for at least this year; I have a full scholarship we both do. We were going to live together." She told them, not sure how either of her parents would feel.

"See it's not just me." Emily, laughing at her dad's face.

Dave took a couple of deep breaths, knowing that both of his daughters were watching him.

"That's a big step." Sandy looking between the girls.

"We have already pretty much been living together." JJ told her.

"And I am with Aaron and Ashley more than I am here." Emily.

"Fine, but humor me. Jennifer, pick out a two bedroom apartment. Emily, you two pick out a three bedroom apartment. I will pay for both apartments while you are in school." He reasoned.

"What happens if I don't agree to the last condition?" JJ asked, not sure how Will would feel about it.

"Jennifer, I love you no matter what and I am never giving up on us having a relationship. I would still like to do this for both of you." Dave told her.

"Let us talk about it. Thank you for the offer, Dad." JJ giving him a small smile.

"Emily, Aaron what about you?" Dave looking at Emily.

"We need to discuss it. Thank you." Emily told him.

"Come on let's go eat before he is buying schools and planning weddings." Sandy as she stood up.

"They finish college first." He told her.

"I guess now would not be a good time to tell them about the trip to Vegas huh Jen." Emily trying not to laugh.

"Maybe after we eat, but then again Will and Aaron did let us go out by ourselves I am still not sure it was even them at the chapel." JJ being serious.

"I don't think anyone can tell the two of you not do something once your minds are made up." Aaron comment as he stood up.

"Tell me about it." Will getting up.

"When did you go to Vegas?" Sandy asked.

"Let's eat and we can tell you both the story." Emily

Dave looked at both of his daughters; he was ready to have a stroke.

"Relax, we are just messing with you dad." JJ whispered to him, as she got up.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter, I hope you like it. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story.**

* * *

After their trip to New Orleans, JJ and Emily made a weekly dinner date with Dave and they all agreed that if he was called away on a case they would do it when he was back. JJ was getting ready to have dinner at Dave's house.

"Will have you thought about it anymore." She asked from the bathroom.

"Yes and I'm still not sure. I don't want him to think that I'm with you for the wrong reasons." He told her.

"We both know that's not true and he knows it too. Your parents wanted to pay for at least half or at least one of the apartments."

"I know."

"I love you but sometimes you are more stubborn than I am." As she walked into the living room, where he was sitting.

"It's all part of the charm."

"If we let him pay for a small apartment then we both can focus on school and you getting in to the academy."

"That's a good point."

"Em and I were talking and we thought maybe if we found either a townhouse all of us could live in or apartments across from each other than Ashley would not need to be in daycare all the time."

"We could keep her when they have classes and one of us doesn't."

"Right. What do you think?"

"It really does sound like a good plan and not worry about anything but school sounds nice. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I do want to be closer to my dad and I realize that if I keep rejecting everything he is trying to help with it won't happen. I'll just push him away again."

"Okay, I'm in because I love you." He told her as he pulled her on to his lap.

/

Across town.

Emily and Aaron were having almost the same conversion.

"Emily, I am not comfortable with Dave supporting us." Aaron told her.

"Aaron, it's not about him supporting us. It's just a way for him to help us out."

"I get that but Ashley is not his responsibility and I am not comfortable with him supporting us."

"Fine, then we will decline his offer. "

"Emily, you don't have to have to decline anything."

"Aaron, I want to be with you and Ashley. So unless you don't want us to be together I am telling him no."

"But you think it would be a good idea."

"It's just that I agree with Jen it would be nice to only worry about school and getting to know Ashley."

"You really want to get to know Ashley better."

"Yes, I told you a long time ago that I knew she was a big part of our relationship and I don't want to take Haley's place but I do want to get to know her. Jen and I were talking and if we found a townhouse for all of us to live in then if you are okay with Ashley wouldn't have to be in daycare all the time. Jen is willing to keep her when she doesn't have class."

"That would help but does she really think Will is going to agree to it."

"Helping with Ashley?"

"No, letting Dave pay rent."

"I think she is hoping that he will. She wants him to be able to focus on school and getting into the academy. I was hoping you would so that you could worry Law School."

"I still have to worry about Ashley."

"I know but think about it this way if we don't have to worry about rent then you would have more time to spend with her and concrete on school."

"You're right and if Jen has convinced Will for us to share a place then I will agree."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

/

Two hours later.

Emily, Aaron, Ashley, Will and Jen were sitting in Dave's living room, waiting on him to join them.

"Did they get a case?" JJ asked.

"No, he said he was just running late." Emily told her.

"Emily is there any toy?" Ashley asked.

"I think there are some coloring books and crayons in the den, let me go look." Emily told her.

"Thank you." Ashley.

Emily went into the den.

"Did the two of you talk about Dave's offer?" Aaron asked.

"Yes and we agreed to let him pay rent." Will told his brother.

"Did Emily talk to you about us sharing a place?" JJ asked

"Yes, I think it's a good idea as long as the two of you are sure." Aaron

"We are both sure." Will

"Here you Ashley." Emily walking back into the room, handing the little girl a coloring book and crayons.

"Thank you." Ashley as she sat at the table.

They all heard the front door open.

/

"Girls, I am sorry I am late." Dave as he came in the room.

"It's okay." Emily standing up to hug him.

"Everything okay." JJ as she gave him a hug.

"Yes, I had to stop and pick someone up." He told them.

"Who?" Emily

"Just me." Sandy walking into the living room.

"Mom, why didn't you say anything earlier?" JJ as she went to hug Sandy.

"I wanted to surprise you." Sandy told her.

"Aaron, Will it's good to see both of you." Dave as he shook the men's hand.

"You too." Aaron.

"Who is this pretty little girl?" Sandy asked after hugging Emily.

"This is Ashley." Aaron told her with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Ashley. I am Sandy." She told her.

Ashley looked at Aaron before saying anything, he shook his head yes.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ashley told her.

"And this is Jen and mine's dad." Emily

"It's nice to meet you Ashley." Dave, smiling.

"You too. Can I finish my picture?" Ashley

"Yes, you can." Emily

/

"How was your trip?" Dave asked.

"It was good, Mr. and Mrs. LaMontagne have lots of land and we explored most of it." Emily

"We also shopped a lot and went downtown. I can see why Will and Aaron love it there." JJ told them.

"Aaron and I are going back during the summer." Emily.

"Will what about the two of you?" Sandy asked.

"We are going back but haven't decided when." Will told her.

"I was hoping to bring Will home this summer too." JJ

"Sounds like everyone had fun." Dave.

"We did." Emily

"What's been going on with you two?" JJ asked.

"Just work." Dave told them.

"Anything interest." Will and Emily asked.

"Nothing that can be discussed in front of Ashley." He told them.

"It sounds like both of you are interested in profiling." Sandy

Dave looked at Emily.

"I haven't decided on anything." Emily told him.

"Will, what about you?" Dave

"I am interested in profiling, it's part of the reason I applied for Georgetown." He told him.

"Let me know if you have any questions." Dave

"Thank you sir." Will

"Aaron, you still playing on being a lawyer?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, Georgetown has one of the best law programs." Aaron answered.

"Jen you're still going into communications?" Sandy

"Yes." She replied.

"Sounds like all of you have a plan. Anymore thought about my offer?" Dave

"Yes." JJ

Emily wasn't sure if Aaron had agreed since she had missed their conversation.

"Okay" Dave.

"We agreed that if we can find a townhouse big enough for all of us to live in then we will take you up on your offer." JJ told him.

Dave thought about it for a minute.

"I have the perfect one, although it's really a house." He told them.

"What house?" Emily asked.

"I bought it a few years ago and until about a year ago the women who lived there was put into a nursing home. I have had it renovated; the basement was turned into an apartment." He explained.

"How far from Georgetown?" JJ asked.

"About twenty minutes to campus and it has a fenced yard. Since it's already paid off I'll make sure the rest of the bills are paid." Dave told them.

"We can look at." Emily told him.

"Whenever you want too." He replied.

/

After they ate dinner; they went and sat on the back patio while Ashley ran around the yard.

"I have something for the two of you." Sandy as she came out holding two books.

"What's that?" JJ asked

"Books, I made each of you one." She told the girls as she handed the books to them.

They both opened them about the same.

"Mom, where did the pictures come from?" JJ asked.

"I have had them for years and now you each of you have a copy of them." Sandy explained.

"Thank you." Emily told her.

"Look how cute you both were." Aaron

"I am still cute." Emily nudging him.

JJ had stopped at the picture of all the kids together.

"When was this one taken?" she asked.

"The day you came home, they all couldn't wait to hold you." Sandy, laughing at the memory.

"They thought she was a baby doll." Dave remembered.

"Until she started crying." Sandy

"It's crazy I wish I remembered all this." Emily commented.

"You were too little. I am now gratefully that we took all the pictures we did." Sandy.

Will noticed JJ was ready to cry.

"You okay?" He tried to whisper

"Yes." She told him.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" Dave.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Then why do you look like you're ready to cry?" Sandy

"I don't know how to explain it. It's just nice to see the pictures of all of us together." She told them.

"You haven't made it the picture of you and Dave yet; please look at the last page." Sandy told her.

"Is this my birth certificate?" she asked.

"Yes, the original one." Sandy

"I have more than one." She was confused.

"Yes, that one is from the hospital. When everything happened I had one with my last name as yours." Sandy explained more.

"This one says Rossi." Emily looking at the certificate.

"You asked why your last name wasn't Rossi and it was, it is." Sandy told her daughter.

"Thank you mom." JJ, realizing she wasn't a dirty little secret.

"I wanted you both to realize that even with everything that happened you were both always loved." Sandy.

"That has never changed." Dave told his daughters.

/

Two months later.

JJ, Emily, Will, Aaron and Ashley moved into the house Dave had already owned. JJ and Will agreed to take the apartment in the basement, while Emily and Aaron took the upstairs. They were now having a cook out and had put a blow up pool for Ashley in the back yard, while they were waiting on Dave and Sandy to come over.

"I'm glad this worked out." Aaron told the group.

"Me too." Will

"It's nice that we all get to know each other and still have our own space." JJ as she sat on Will's lap.

"I couldn't agree with that more." Emily walking over to them.

"We both have our school schedules." Will told them.

"Most of my classes are during the day." JJ told them.

"Most of ours are at night." Emily

"Well then I can keep her on those nights." JJ

"Will what's your schedule? JJ, thank you." Aaron

"I have three days full of classes." Will told them.

"I won't see him on those days." JJ pretending to pout.

"You will." He told her.

"Emily, Jen come get in the pool with me." Ashley yelled.

"Give us just a minute." Emily

"Did she see Haley when you went down?" Will asked.

"Unfortunately not, Ashley stayed at her parents both weekends and I called her to let her know she could have her during the week." Aaron

"What do her parents think?" JJ asked.

"At first they thought I was lying about everything but now they see how little she has to do with her. They met Emily and the only thing they asked is that they can still see Ashley." Aaron

"Sounds like they realize that this is what's best for Ashley." Will

"I don't know about Em but I am going to join Ashley." JJ getting up.

"I am coming to little sister." Emily

As they walked over to the pool, JJ and Emily were talking.

"Thank you." JJ

"For what?" Emily

"Making me go out that night." JJ smiling

"It did work out for both of us didn't." Emily laughing.

"Yes, even with all the family drama. We still managed to come together as a family and have two great guys." JJ told her sister.

"I couldn't agree more." Emily.


End file.
